Bienvenue au QG
by laitue
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles et OS sur les militaires : des histoires sur Mustang et son équipe, sur le Fullmetal, sur Hughes, sur Armstrong et sur tous les autres hommes en uniforme. Rating T sur certains textes seulement pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais.
1. Introduction

Comme je commence à avoir pas mal de drabbles et d'OS sur l'équipe Mustang et les militaires en général qui se baladent à droite et à gauche, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne chose de les regrouper dans un recueil plutôt que de les publier séparément. J'aime m'éparpiller dans mes idées d'écriture mais je préfère quand ça ne se voit pas.

Par conséquent, voici un nouveau recueil consacré principalement à Mustang et son équipe, mais aussi au Fullmetal (oui on ne dirait pas toujours mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un « chien de l'armée » lui aussi), à Hughes et son équipe (et sa fille, tant qu'à faire autant l'inclure ça fera plaisir à son pôpa), à Armstrong (voir peut-être aux Armstrong), à Archer et Kimblee et à toutes les autres personnes qui portent du bleu et fréquentent le QG de prés ou de loin. Ça en fait du monde finalement. Bon je ne promets pas qu'ils seront tous là mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour parler de tout le monde.

Petite précision : ces textes étant pour la plupart des drabbles stricts (c'est à dire en 100 mots tout juste) les premiers chapitres seront trés courts. Peut-être que j'écrirai des OS plus long par la suite.

En ce qui concerne les publications, je pense poster mes chapitres les samedis plus ou moins en alternance avec les _Brèves de Comptoir_. Donc s'il n'y a rien ici pendant quelques temps c'est juste que Greed aura (encore) monopolisé mon attention. Mais je compte bien remplir ce recueil aussi parce que les mecs en uniforme c'est la classe. ^^

Bonne lecture.


	2. Un petit verre Fullmetal ?

**Titre** : Un petit verre Fullmetal ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Mustang, Ed, Havoc et le reste de l'équipe Mustang en spectateurs  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K+  
**Note :** OS écrit pour la communauté Kyrielle 100 sur LJ selon un prompt de Kima-Chan (Roy et Ed, alcool)

* * *

Tapi dans un coin sombre du bar, Edward Elric guettait sa proie. Ce bâtard avait encore critiqué la façon dont il avait mené sa dernière mission, et en plus il avait osé se moquer de la gueule de bois carabinée dont il avait héritée à la fin de cette histoire. Franchement quel besoin avait le Colonel de l'humilier en lui expliquant mielleusement qu'il ne fallait pas boire si on ne tenait pas l'alcool ? Comme si ça avait été son idée, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si ces mineurs avaient voulu fêter le départ de Yoki. Puis il se serait bien passé de ce sermon sur les méfaits de l'alcool et le comportement exemplaire dont sont sensés faire preuve les alchimistes d'état. Mustang lui donnant un cours de bonne conduite c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Mais il le prendrait à son propre jeu : il le surprendrait en flagrant délit d'ivrognerie et lui ferait ravaler ses sarcasmes.

A l'autre bout de la salle Mustang, attablé avec ses hommes qui plaisantaient bruyamment, porta son verre à ses lèvres. Ed bondit alors de son siège.

« AH ! AH ! Je vous y prend ! Alors comme ça un alchimiste d'état se doit de rester sobre en toute circonstance ? Encore une fois vous montrez le bon exemple, sale hypocrite !  
-Je ne suis pas saoul Fullmetal. Contrairement à toi, je sais faire preuve de retenue et je peux aisément boire un ou deux verres de whisky sans risquer un coma éthylique. Cela dit c'est tout à fait normal puisqu'il s'agit d'une boisson de _grande_ personne.

Ed serra les poings de rage suite à ce sous-entendu et se rapprocha dangereusement de son supérieur. Havoc, le sentant prêt à exploser, décida d'essayer de calmer le jeu.

-Voyons Boss, on est là pour se détendre. Après tout Ed fait aussi parti de l'équipe, vous pouvez bien lui payer un verre.

Mustang esquissa un sourire narquois en fixant le jeune alchimiste avant de hocher la tête. Se tournant vers le bar, il leva la main et claqua des doigts.

-BARMAN ! Un lait fraise pour le petit blond ! »


	3. Entredeux

**Titre**** : **Entre-deux  
**Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K  
**Note**: drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LJ avec pour thème « lassitude »

* * *

« Yo ! Roy ! »

Roy Mustang leva le nez de ses dossiers pour jeter un regard irrité à l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Avec un soupir de lassitude il essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa maudite paperasse. Tentative avortée par l'apparition soudaine d'une dizaine de photos sous ses yeux.

« Maes ! Je dois finir ces rapports, tu sais à quel point Hawkeye est persuasive.  
-Oui mais regarde : Élicia a une nouvelle coiffure ! N'est-elle pas choupinounette comme ça ma fifille ?! »

Poussant un nouveau soupir Roy se résigna : entre deux corvées autant choisir la moins fastidieuse.


	4. Une soirée de gala

**Titre** : Une soirée de gala  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Pairing** : Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent toujours à Hiromu Arakawa, s'ils étaient à moi cela fait longtemps qu'Havoc aurait épousé Catherine !  
**Rating**: K+  
**Note** : Double drabble écrit pour un arbre à drabbles lancé par Drakys sur LJ

* * *

_Il avait vraiment l'air classe avec ce fichu smoking !_

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, le Lieutenant Havoc fixait d'un regard noir son supérieur, entouré comme à son habitude d'une multitude de jeunes femmes sous le charme. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Mustang avait tenu à ce qu'il soit de faction pour le gala annuel des officiers. Surement pour l'humilier en lui rappelant son manque de succès auprès des femmes. Il l'entendait déjà se vanter de ses conquêtes de la soirée quand ils se retrouveraient au bureau.

_Foutu Mustang ! Et foutue soirée mondaine !_

**… …**

_Foutue soirée mondaine !_

Comme si voir Mustang draguer n'était pas suffisamment pénible, voilà qu'on le prenait pour un serveur. S'ils savaient où ils pouvaient se les mettre leurs canapés !

« Excusez moi, Monsieur Havoc ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, le Lieutenant tourna la tête pour découvrir Catherine Elle Armstrong, incroyablement séduisante sous ses airs de jeune fille craintive.

« Pardon... Alex m'a laissée seule et je ne connais personne... Puis-je rester avec vous ? »

Souriant en apercevant les regards envieux des autres hommes, Havoc tendit son bras à la jeune fille.

_Elle n'était pas si mal cette soirée..._


	5. Tromperie sur la marchandise

**Titre**** : **Tromperie sur la marchandise  
**Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Ed, Ling Yao, Ran Fan  
**Disclaimer**** :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating****:** K  
**Note**** : **Écrit pour la communauté 31 Jours sur LJ avec pour thème « prince et princesse »

* * *

Ed ouvrit le livre pour enfants qu'il avait réussit à dénicher pour un prix dérisoire dans une petite librairie du centre-ville. Tournant les pages d'un air absent, il grimaça en lisant quelques lignes d'un conte de fée qui lui parut profondément niais avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sous ses yeux une magnifique illustration d'un prince charmant monté sur son fringuant destrier, un cheval blanc bien sûr, qui se cabrait devant un coucher de soleil. L'homme était incroyablement séduisant : grand, blond, avec un sourire ravageur et un regard pénétrant. Ed fronça les sourcils en examinant attentivement le dessin avant de se remettre à feuilleter le livre. Quelques pages plus loin il trouva un nouveau dessin. Celui-ci représentait le même prince charmant combattant un redoutable dragon au péril de sa vie. Le jeune alchimiste dut admettre que l'air d'intense concentration affichée par son visage, le courage qui semblait émaner de son attitude, la poigne avec laquelle il tenait son arme, tout indiquait que ce prince était un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche. Ses doigts pianotèrent un moment à côté du livre tandis qu'il gravait chaque détail de cette scène dans un coin de sa mémoire, puis Ed tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'à parvenir à la fin du conte où une dernière image illustrait cette histoire. Juste au-dessus du mot fin était dessiné dans une multitude de couleurs pastels le baiser entre le prince charmant et sa belle princesse endormie : la princesse était allongée sur le lit, jeune, belle, innocente ; au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le prince, un genou à terre, adressant un regard transi d'amour à sa douce princesse tandis qu'il approchait respectueusement ses lèvres de la bouche rosée de la jeune femme pour la réveiller d'un baiser qui scellerait leur amour pour l'éternité. Ed esquissa une moue dubitative avant de lever les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur l'autre bout de la pièce.

Juste en face du Fullmetal, Ling Yao, douzième fils de l'empereur et prince héritier du royaume de Xing, mangeait avec appétit en discutant bruyamment avec la jeune ninja qui lui servait de garde du corps. Ed détailla Ling en le confrontant avec le prince charmant du livre qu'il venait de feuilleter. Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, un pied sous les fesses et l'autre jambe repliée, le jeune prince xinois bâfrait comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des semaines, mâchant la bouche ouverte tandis qu'il parlait et riait en mimant un combat au sabre avec une cuisse de poulet pour tenter de faire sourire Ran Fan. L'alchimiste se passa une main derrière la tête en songeant que cette attitude n'était pas très « princière ». Il décida de se concentrer plus particulièrement sur sa tenue et contempla le pantalon trop large et la veste bariolée que Ling portait sur son torse nu, des vêtements qui le faisait plus ressembler à un vagabond ou un matelot qu'à un noble prince charmant ou un preux chevalier en armure. Ed soupira avant de repousser le livre qui tomba de la table, attirant les regards des autres occupants de la pièce. Le Fullmetal leur adressa un sourire en haussant les épaules :

« Je savais bien que c'était des conneries ces histoires de prince charmant ! »


	6. Le petit Flame Alchemist

**Titre** : Le petit Flame Alchemist  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang (enfant) et Madame Christmas  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K  
**Note **:Écrit pour la communauté 31_jours avec pour thème « comptines »

* * *

Roy, assis par terre dans un coin du bar, était en train de jouer avec ses petites voitures lorsqu'il se mit à fredonner avec entrain.

« Au feu les pompiers ! Vlà la maison qui brûle !  
Au feu les pompiers ! Vlà la maison brûlée !  
C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlée, c'est la vilaine chimère !  
C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlée, c'est les gars de l'armée ! »

Intriguée par la chanson de son petit protégé, Madame Christmas s'approcha de lui.

« Roy ? Que fais tu chéri ?  
-J'joue au pompier ! » répondit innocemment le garçonnet en faisant rouler un camion rouge devant lui.

Esquissant un sourire, elle observa Roy jouer avec un air attendri. Il fit faire un nouveau tour à son camion avant de se remettre à chantonner.

« Au feu les pompiers ! Vlà la maison qui brûle !  
Au feu les pompiers ! Vlà la maison brûlée !  
C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlée, c'est la vilaine chimère !  
C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlée, c'est les gars de l'armée ! »

Apercevant soudain la boulette de papier enflammée entre les jambes de l'enfant, la tenancière du bar laissa échapper une exclamation de frayeur avant de se précipiter pour étouffer les braises. S'emparant ensuite de la boite d'allumettes que Roy avait maladroitement glissée dans sa poche, elle lui adressa un regard sévère.

« Roy ! Tu es fou ?!  
-Mais heu ! J'veux jouer au pompier moi ! » répondit l'enfant en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur.

Madame Christmas soupira avant de passer la main dans les cheveux de Roy en souriant imperceptiblement.

« Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais cette fascination maladive que tu as pour le feu. »


	7. La nouvelle valeur des Armstrong

**Titre**** : **La nouvelle valeur de la famille Armstrong  
**Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **La famille Armstrong au complet (Bah oui : Alex et Olivia font bien parti de l'armée, puis si on compte en plus le papa qui a été Général à son époque c'est tout bon)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K  
**Note**: J'ai désespérément cherché quels pouvaient bien être les prénoms de la maman d'Alex mais je n'ai pas réussi à percer ce mystère. Par conséquent j'ai décidé de lui trouver des prénoms pouvant coller à l'idée que je me faisais de son caractère. Mais si jamais quelqu'un savait comment elle s'appelle en réalité ça m'aiderait. ^^

* * *

Philippe Gargantos et Éléanore Constantine Armstrong étaient des parents comblés. Couple toujours amoureux, ils avaient en plus la joie d'être les heureux géniteurs d'enfants qui faisaient honneur au nom des Armstrong par leurs nombreux talents. Philippe et Éléanore avaient contemplé avec affection leurs enfants grandir et développer les dons transmis de génération en génération dans la famille. Puis était venu le temps pour leurs chers petits de quitter le nid, rendant leurs parents toujours plus fiers à l'annonce de leurs prouesses alchimiques ou d'une nouvelle promotion.

Cependant, les années passant, une ombre avait obscurci ce tableau idyllique. En effet, Phillipe et Éléanore étant à la tête d'une famille plutôt nombreuse, ils s'étaient rapidement imaginés entourés d'une flopée de petits enfants à qui ils pourraient transmettre les valeurs de la famille Armstrong. Malheureusement leurs enfants ne semblaient pas pressés de donner de nouvelles branches à leur arbre généalogique et le manoir Armstrong restait désespérément déserté par les charmantes petites têtes blondes qui pourraient égayer cette immense bâtisse de leurs rires. Et le temps suivait son cours, Philippe et Éléanore se faisant de plus en plus âgés, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de leur progéniture et discutaient de cette situation en espérant que leurs espoirs finiraient par se concrétiser.

Catherine ferait probablement une mère idéale, douce et aimante. Le principal ennui était son extrême timidité qui l'empêchait de rencontrer un fiancé potentiel. Il y avait bien eu cette tentative avec le Sous-lieutenant Havoc, un jeune homme qui avait fait une très bonne impression à Éléanore, mais Catherine l'avait repoussé en expliquant qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait. Après cette tentative malheureuse, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que leur fille fréquente les bals mondains en espérant qu'elle y trouverait chaussure à son pied. Cependant, après une nouvelle série d'échecs, ils avaient fini par conclure que Catherine était sans doute encore trop jeune pour penser à fonder une famille.

Alex avait de nombreuses qualités, aussi bien physiques que morales, et il ne faisait aucun doute que cela lui permettrait de rencontrer l'âme sœur. Pourtant le temps passait et leur fils unique restait célibataire. Ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'Alex ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser aux femmes et en avaient été quelque peu désappointés avant de finalement se résigner : gendre ou belle-fille peu importait, ce qui comptait le plus était le bonheur de leur fils.

Olivia était celle qui les inquiétait le plus. En effet, si Catherine et Alex semblaient juste placer quelques obstacles face aux tentatives de leurs parents pour les caser, Olivia semblait pour sa part avoir renoncé à toute idée d'avoir une vie sentimentale. Elle se comportait avec son entourage comme elle menait son bataillon : en se montrant impitoyable et brutale. Leur fille ainée méprisait toute forme de faiblesse et, à leur grande tristesse, l'amour pouvait figurer au tableau des choses ne méritant pas la considération d'Olivia. Ils avaient été attristé d'apprendre que certains membres de l'armée la surnommait « la Reine de Glace » mais vu son attitude implacable ce surnom n'était guère étonnant. Son caractère froid et insensible les désespérait et ils pensaient que jamais quiconque ne parviendrait à faire fondre le bloc de glace qui semblait recouvrir son cœur. Et si par miracle un jour un homme venait à bout de sa carapace incassable, ils ne donneraient pas cher de sa peau.

Oui, décidément réussir à marier leur progéniture était une tâche insurmontable. Au point que Philippe et Éléanore en vinrent à se demander si leurs enfants n'avaient pas décidé de faire du célibat une nouvelle valeur transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.


	8. Une histoire pour Tonton Roy

**Titre** : Une histoire pour Tonton Roy  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Elysia, Maes Hughes  
**Pairing :** Roy/Riza  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont tous àHiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K  
**Résumé** : Ce n'est pas parce que Roy et Riza ne sont pas officiellement ensembles qu'ils n'ont pas à accomplir des tâches normalement réservées aux couples, faut dire que Maes s'implique à fond pour ça.  
**Nombre de mots **: Environ 2000 mots

* * *

« Hé Roy ! »

Roy Mustang, jusque là avachi le nez sur ses dossiers, releva brusquement la tête de son bureau et attrapa la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main pour faire semblant de travailler.

« Oui, oui Lieutenant je les remplis ces dossiers vous inquiétez pas ! … Maes ? 'tain tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais encore manquer de me prendre une balle.  
-Je vois ça, tu bosses dur apparemment.  
-Tu vas pas me faire la morale toi aussi ? Hawkeye y parvient très bien toute seule. Puis franchement vu l'intérêt de cette maudite paperasse je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me prendre la tête avec ça.  
Mustang s'interrompit pour jeter un œil à la feuille qu'il tenait à la main.  
-Non mais regarde ce truc : « Établissez la comptabilité de vos fournitures de bureau afin de permettre de réduire les coûts pour l'armée ». C'est n'importe quoi ! Déjà ils arrêteraient de nous faire remplir des bêtises de ce genre on économiserait un sacré paquet de stylos ! Cela dit j'ai peut-être une idée pour faire des économies : si on réduisait la taille des jupes pour les uniformes du personnel féminin on dépenserait moins pour le tissu. D'ailleurs je vais mettre une note à ce propos : _« Des minijupes pour toutes les femmes de l'armée permettrait de réduire les coûts de fabrication de leurs uniformes. »_ Voilà... Hawkeye ne pourra pas dire que je ne prends pas mon boulot au sérieux.  
-Oui c'est sûr : il faut reconnaître que tu es plutôt motivé selon les sujets_, _concéda Maes Hughes avec un sourire.  
-Que veux tu je sais où sont mes priorités. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?  
-Oui un petit service : ma Gracia d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore a dû s'absenter pour quelques jours donc je suis tout seul pour m'occuper de ma petite Élysia chérie que j'aime et que j'adore parce qu'elle est trop choupinounette ma fifille à moi !  
-Ok et donc que veux tu que je fasse exactement ? demanda le Flame Alchimiste en regrettant déjà cette question.  
-Ben j'ai emmené ma petite pupuce d'amour au QG parce que je ne voulais pas laisser ma fifille chérie, parce qu'elle aime trop être avec son papa ma fifille ! C'est ma fifille à moi ! Oh oui c'est ma fifille chérie ! »

Roy jeta un regard plus attentif à son ami qui était en plein gagatisme et aperçut enfin la fillette qui lui souriait en s'accrochant aux jambes de son père. Il commença à secouer négativement la tête en comprenant où le papa gâteau voulait en venir.

«...le seul problème c'est que là j'ai une réunion importante et je ne peux malheureusement pas emmener ma petite Élysia avec moi. C'est si triste ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de ma fifille chérie d'amour ! Mais je suis obligé donc : tu veux bien t'en occuper pendant deux ou trois heures ?  
-PARDON ?! Mais...mais je ne suis pas babysitteur moi !  
-Voyons Roy ce n'est pas si compliqué, puis ça ferait tellement plaisir à Élysia.  
-Maes ! Ici c'est un QG militaire pas une halte garderie ! Sans compter que j'ai du travail moi !  
-Tu parles, t'étais en train de pioncer quand je suis entré. Puis ça te donne une raison de ne pas remplir toute cette paperasse administrative que tu détestes tant.  
-Oui mais... Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas demander à Sciezska ? Ou à Armstrong ? Ou à Havoc ? Ou à une secrétaire quelconque ?  
-ROY MUSTANG ! s'exclama Hughes d'une voix indignée à l'idée que son meilleur ami rechignait à s'occuper de sa si fantastique petite fille. Comment oses-tu refuser de surveiller ta filleule qui est si adorable ?! Elle qui voulait tant voir son Tonton Roy aujourd'hui ! Ma pauvre petite fifille chérie ! Tu veux donc briser son petit cœur innocent ?! Espèce de monstre ! Faire ça à une si gentille petite fille ! Une enfant si douce, si mignonne, si choupinette, si douée... »

Roy secouait frénétiquement la tête tandis que le papa gâteau continuait à faire l'étalage des qualités de sa merveilleuse fillette en sanglotant. Le Colonel cherchait un moyen de mettre fin à cette conversation lorsque Élysia s'avança vers son bureau pour attraper un bout de son uniforme avec une moue boudeuse et de grands yeux de faon. Le Flame Alchimiste soupira profondément avant de poser une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de la petite en lui adressant un sourire.

« C'est bon Maes je vais la surveiller ta gamine.  
-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de ta filleule, ça te ferait du bien en plus ! Peut-être que ça te donnerait envie de fonder enfin une famille, parce que je suis convaincu que...  
-MAES ! J'ai dit oui !  
-Oh tu es d'accord ? C'est merveilleux !  
-Ouais... Et je fais quoi avec elle ?  
-Tu racontes une histoire Tonton Roy ? Teuplait !  
-Oh regarde ! Elle veut que tu lui racontes une histoire ! C'est trop meugnon !  
-Oui, je vais faire ça. Par contre toi tu ferais mieux d'aller à cette fameuse réunion avant d'arriver en retard, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Tu as raison. Mais d'abord : photos ! »

Roy laissa échapper un grognement et se plia à la volonté de son meilleur ami en prenant la fillette sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse les photographier. Au bout de vingt minutes passées à subir le mitraillage intensif du photographe amateur qui ponctuait ses prises de gagatismes et d'exclamations sur la choupinitude de sa fillette adorée, suivis de dix minutes d'embrassades à répétition et de petits noms dégoulinant de guimauve, Roy Mustang se retrouva enfin seul avec Élysia. L'asseyant plus confortablement sur ses genoux, il lui tapota doucement le bout du nez avec un sourire affecteux.

« T'es une petite coquine qui sait manipuler son monde toi ! Le portrait craché de ton papa. D'ailleurs entre nous j'aime beaucoup ton papa mais je dois t'avouer qu'il me tape parfois sur les nerfs.  
-Mais il est gentil Pôpa !  
-Oui il est gentil, mais un peu agaçant quand il gagatise.  
Élysia afficha une moue concentrée avant de hocher de la tête.  
-Oui des fois... Puis aussi la barbe de Pôpa elle gratte quand il fait des câlins.  
-Ah ça je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien, répondit le brun dans un éclat de rire.  
-Tu racontes une histoire alors Tonton Roy ?  
-Ok. Par contre je te préviens je n'ai pas l'habitude donc je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer. Alors... Un jour au QG de Central un magnifique homme brun avec des pouvoirs alchimiques très puissant décida de devenir Généralissime. C'est pourquoi...  
-Tu racontes pas bien ! l'interrompit la fillette en croisant les bras.  
-Comment ça je raconte pas bien ?  
-Bah oui ! L'histoire ça doit commencer par « Il était une fois » ! Puis ça doit être une histoire de princesse ! Avec des fées et des n'animaux ! Et aussi un méchant monstre qui veut manger la princesse mais y a le chevalier qui vient la sauver ! Puis le chevalier il ressemble à Pôpa ! Maman elle raconte mieux les histoires que toi ! »

Roy ne sût pas très bien quoi répliquer face aux reproches de la fillette. Apparemment raconter un simple conte de fée était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait et il se retrouvait quelque peu décontenancé. Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit et l'arrivée du Lieutenant Hawkeye mit fin à cette situation embarrassante. Par conséquent le Colonel poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de déglutir lorsque ses yeux passèrent de la pile de dossiers laissés en plan posée sur son bureau au regard sévère de la jeune femme.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de remplir vos dossiers, Colonel ?  
-Ben... C'est à dire que Maes est venu tout à l'heure et il m'a laissé la garde de sa fille donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de travailler, mais je vais m'y mettre. C'est promis dès que Maes aura récupéré Élysia je m'y mets à fond.  
-Ce n'est pas sérieux Colonel, répondit le Lieutenant en secouant la tête d'un air blasé avant d'adresser un sourire à la fillette assise sur les genoux de son supérieur. Bonjour Élysia, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui Madame Hawkeye. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Riza tu sais.  
-D'accord Madame...euh... Riza. Pôpa il a raison : vous êtes jolie. Tonton Roy il devrait vous inviter au restaurant pour manger une glace. C'est bon les glaces en plus !  
Riza rougit légèrement tandis que Roy tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.  
-Ah les enfants c'est...mignon...  
-Oui...très... Et donc ton papa t'as laissé avec Tonton Roy ?  
-Oui, parce que je voulais voir Tonton Roy, puis faut pas crier Tonton Roy c'est ma faute s'il travaille pas : je lui ai demandé une histoire alors il peut pas travailler. Sauf que Tonton Roy il sait pas raconter les histoires.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui ! Y a même pas de princesse dans son histoire ! C'est pas une vraie histoire si y a pas de princesse, pas vrai ?  
-Tout à fait. Mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Tonton Roy : il n'a pas l'habitude des princesses, c'est plutôt les secrétaires et les fleuristes qu'il fréquente, expliqua Riza en lançant un coup d'œil malicieux au Flame Alchimiste.  
-Ah bon ? Hé ! Mais peut-être que toi tu peux raconter une histoire Madame Riza ? Comme ça Tonton Roy il va voir comment faut faire.  
-Heu... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ma puce mais je dois travailler, tu comprends ?  
-Oh voyons Madame Riza ! Comment osez vous refuser une histoire à une si adorable petite fille ? Allez racontez nous donc une de vos fabuleuses histoires de princesse. C'est un ordre de votre supérieur, la nargua Roy avec un air bravache.  
-Bon puisque c'est un ordre. »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye alla chercher une chaise et s'installa à côté du bureau pendant qu'Élysia se pelotonnait contre Roy en suçant son pouce. La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire avant de commencer son récit :

« Il était une fois dans un royaume fort lointain une Petite Princesse qui vivait dans un château d'or avec son papa et sa maman le Roi et la Reine. Cette famille royale était appréciée de tous leurs sujets et tout le monde vivait heureux dans ce royaume merveilleux. Or un jour, le méchant Roi du pays voisin, qui était fort jaloux de la prospérité du royaume de la Petite Princesse, décida de jeter un sort à la famille royale. Ainsi les parents de la Petite Princesse furent transformés en statue et la pauvre enfant se retrouva seule et sans défense. Ne sachant quoi faire elle parcourut le palais en versant toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps. Heureusement sa Marraine la Fée finit par l'entendre et elle vint à son secours... »

Et Riza poursuivit son récit pendant un long moment, racontant avec moult détails les épreuves que dut affronter la Petite Princesse, sa rencontre avec son Prince Charmant et son combat démesuré contre le méchant Roi du pays voisin pour la plus grande joie d'Élysia et l'émerveillement ébahi de Roy. Finalement l'histoire toucha à sa fin et la jeune femme y apporta la conclusion traditionnelle :

« … Ainsi la Petite Princesse parvient à sauver ses parents et tout son royaume. Elle présenta son Prince Charmant à son père et, bien que celui-ci se montra tout d'abord un peu réticent, ils obtinrent la permission de se marier et vécurent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. »

Riza reprit son souffle une fois son histoire terminée et posa un regard attendri sur Élysia assoupie paisiblement contre la poitrine de Roy qui, la tête légèrement penchée et la bouche entrouverte, dormait comme un bien-heureux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte silencieusement. Puis, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et lança un dernier coup d'œil au bureau du Colonel en esquissant un sourire : après tout ces dossiers pouvaient bien attendre un peu.


	9. Discussion de couple

**Titre** : Discussion de couple  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Equipe Mustang, Armstrong  
**Pairing** : Roy/Riza  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating**: K  
**Note** : Drabble écrit pour un arbre à drabbles lancé par Drakys sur LJ

* * *

« On n'interfère pas dans une discussion de couple. » décréta Armstrong au moment où Havoc se levait pour venir en aide à son supérieur.

« Une discussion de couple ?  
-Mais le Colonel et le Lieutenant ne sont pas ensemble.  
-C'est certain, il ne me volerait pas mes conquêtes si c'était le cas.  
-Sans compter que la fraternisation est interdite.  
-En êtes vous sûrs ? »

Ils se turent alors que de nouveaux éclats de voix provenaient du bureau. Finalement Hawkeye sortit, laissant Mustang se remettre au travail avec acharnement. Armstrong esquissa un sourire.

« Il me semble que Madame a encore eu le dernier mot. »


	10. Fierté masculine

**Titre : **Fierté masculine  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages**** : **King Bradley/Pride, Mme Bradley, Selim Bradley et d'autres militaires juste mentionnés  
**Disclaimer** : La famille Bradley ne m'appartient pas et pour tout dire ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.  
**Rating**: T  
**Note** **: **Ce texte est plutôt à replacer dans le contexte du premier anime, en effet ici la personnalité de Pride colle mieux à King Bradley que celle de Wrath.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, le Généralissime King Bradley parcourut d'un œil satisfait l'immense pièce qui lui été réservée. La taille imposante de ce lieu et le luxueux mobilier qui s'y trouvait étaient autant de preuves de son pouvoir et, s'il ne recherchait pas à tout prix l'accumulation de biens matériels, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait cette façon de démontrer sa puissance. Parmi tous les homonculus il était certainement le mieux loti puisque sa double identité lui permettait d'assouvir les aspirations engendrées par son péché. En effet, quoi de mieux qu'avoir toute une armée à sa botte pour satisfaire l'Orgueil incarné ?

Cependant, s'assurer de garder le contrôle n'était pas une chose aisée. Il fallait dissimuler leurs agissements - ce qui n'était pas toujours facile connaissant les manies de ses _frères et sœurs - _éliminer les fouineurs - du moins ceux qui ne se révélaient pas utiles pour leurs plans et malheureusement le Fullmetal était un fouineur trop utile - s'entourer d'hommes prêts à commettre toutes sortes de bassesses dans le seul but d'obtenir gloire et fortune - curieusement c'était le plus simple, la concupiscence des humains avait toujours stupéfié Pride, à croire qu'ils étaient pire qu'eux - sans oublier de se créer une image d'homme respectable afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui.

C'était d'ailleurs dans le but de parfaire sa réputation qu'il avait été contraint de se marier. Au départ cette humaine l'ennuyait, elle n'était pas vraiment gênante et plutôt docile mais Pride ne savait pas très bien quoi faire d'elle. Sans compter que s'il était facile de faire croire à ses soldats qu'il était l'un des leurs, simuler l'amour était beaucoup plus compliqué. Au fur et à mesure, il avait cependant fini par s'attacher à sa femme et même si elle se révélait envahissante il refusait désormais de s'en séparer.

Puis était venu la question des enfants. Comme toutes les femmes, sa femme avait succombé à son instinct maternel et il avait fini par céder à ses instances, songeant par ailleurs qu'un enfant donnerait encore plus de crédit à cette vie de famille si parfaite. Cependant les homonculus ne pouvaient se reproduire. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses qui déclenchèrent autant de crises de larmes chez sa femme, ils finirent par se résigner et adoptèrent un adorable petit garçon. Choix qu'aucun d'eux ne regretta dans la mesure où Selim était un enfant incomparable, aussi mignon qu'il était intelligent. A partir de cet instant Pride devint réellement attaché à sa famille, elle donnait une image de lui si parfaite que son amour-propre s'en trouvait comblé au plus haut point.

En fait il n'y avait qu'une minuscule ombre au tableau : le fait que Selim ne soit pas réellement son fils. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée ridicule d'avoir un enfant qui soit le fruit de l'amour entre sa femme et lui. Non, ce qui le gênait était de ne pouvoir concevoir un enfant. Il voyait ses hommes se marier et engendrer avec une facilité déconcertante des tas de petits humains braillards qui une fois grands engendreraient probablement à leur tour une nouvelle génération de petits humains braillards et ainsi de suite. Il avait poliment refusé d'être le parrain du fils d'Hakuro, prétextant que cela entrainerait des rumeurs néfastes pour sa carrière. Il avait contemplé avec émerveillement les multiples photos que Maes Hughes ne cessait d'exhiber en vantant les qualités incroyables de sa fillette. Il avait patiemment écouté les histoires de valeurs transmises de génération en génération à toute une flopée d'enfants Armstrong. Il avait supporté avec un agacement savamment dissimulé tous les potins que s'échangeaient les soldats à propos de leur marmaille dans les couloirs du QG. Toujours il avait gardé une parfaite maitrise de ses nerfs tandis que montait en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait être l'apanage d'Envy. Il se moquait de cet amour filial et de tous ces beaux sentiments, mais l'idée qu'il était absolument incapable de réussir ce que le premier abruti venu pouvait faire sans même le vouloir le révoltait. Cela était profondément injuste. Et surtout cela touchait à son orgueil. Après tout, être apte à procréer était ce qui faisait la réputation d'un homme. Cela lui étant impossible peut-être que malgré ses aptitudes au combat et sa renommée sa valeur était amoindrie. Si sa place au sommet de l'État lui permettait de se sentir supérieur, il était blessé dans sa fierté masculine.

Alors qu'il contemplait la photo de sa famille, Pride ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était humiliant lorsque l'on était à la tête de toute une armée de constater que ses petits soldats se révélaient totalement inefficaces.


	11. Les sanctions stupides des militaires

**Titre : **Les sanctions stupides des militaires  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye (mention d'Edward)  
**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K  
**Note **: Ecrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « rase-moquette »

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil, Mustang maintenait une escalope de veau sur son œil tandis que le Lieutenant Hawkeye le fixait avec un regard désapprobateur. Le Colonel finit par sortir un miroir d'un tiroir et grogna en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

« Il m'a vraiment pas loupé sur ce coup... Sale petit merdeux !  
-Colonel !  
-Ben quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas le défendre ? Vous avez vu ma tête ? Il m'a complètement défiguré ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air pour mon rendez-vous avec Déborah ?  
-Si c'est la seule chose qui vous préoccupe, je peux toujours vous donner plus de dossiers à remplir pour que vous puissiez avoir une excuse afin d'annuler ce rendez-vous.  
-C'est très gentil de votre part Lieutenant, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me défiler avec les femmes.  
-Sinon vous pouvez mettre un cache-œil.  
-Un cache-œil ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous m'imaginez, moi, avec un cache-œil ? Je serais ridicule. Cela dit ça me donnerait peut-être un petit côté « Généralissime », murmura Mustang en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Il passa son doigt sous son œil avant d'ajouter : En tout cas le Fullmetal va le regretter. De quel droit se permet-il de frapper un officier supérieur ? Je vais lui apprendre le respect de la hiérarchie moi !  
-En même temps, si je peux me permettre Colonel, il me semble que vous l'avez légèrement cherché.  
-Pardon ?  
-Oui. Si vous ne l'aviez pas provoqué avec cette punition stupide, il n'aurait probablement pas réagi d'une telle façon.  
-Une punition stupide ? Voyons Lieutenant, après les dégâts qu'il a causé lors de sa dernière mission il méritait d'être puni. Et nettoyer le sol avec une brosse à dent est une sanction plutôt répandue à l'armée. Bon d'accord c'est quelque peu humiliant et ça ne sert pas à grand chose, mais en général après ça les soldats comprennent la leçon. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai malheureusement pas de sol à nettoyer dans mon bureau puisqu'on m'a récemment installé de la moquette. Par conséquent, j'ai pensé que je pouvais transformer cette corvée en nettoyage de moquette. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au Fullmetal de retirer toutes les saletés à l'aide d'une pince à épiler puis de couper les poils trop longs de la moquette avec une petite paire de ciseaux. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
-Colonel, avouez que vous lui avez donné cette corvée uniquement dans le but de l'appeler « Rase-moquette ».  
-Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ?  
-Malheureusement, oui.  
-Hum...Il semblerait que mes plaisanteries ne soient plus assez subtiles, murmura Mustang en se frottant le menton. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire machiavélique. Dites moi Lieutenant : vous pensez qu'Edward se doutera de quelque chose si je l'envoie en mission d'infiltration dans une école primaire ? »


	12. Le mariage idéal

**Titre : **Le mariage idéal  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** le Général Raven et Olivia Milla Armstrong  
**Pairing : **Raven/Olivia  
**Disclaimer :** Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et faut reconnaître que la vachette au slip rouge est douée pour créer des militaires pervers  
**Rating :** T  
**Spoiler : **Chapitre 67 Tome 17 (si je ne me trompe pas) pour le manga ou Épisodes 35 et 36 pour l'anime (le 2nd)  
**Note :** Ecrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « mariage de raison ».  
**Note Bis :** Au départ je ne voulais pas publier ce texte là aujourd'hui mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire de nouveau OS en ce moment donc je fais du recyclage. Je n'ai pas oublié tes défis Matsuyama, j'attends juste de retrouver l'inspiration pour faire un truc qui me convienne vraiment. Puis après tout on est en février et c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, bref le moment idéal pour des histoires pleine d'amour et de romantisme ! Quoi c'est pas un beau pairing qui promet tout plein d''amour, d'eau de rose et de sentiments tendres, respectueux et désintéressés ? Non ? Bon tant pis...

* * *

Tout en sucrant son thé, le Général Raven observait avec intérêt la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Alors c'était donc elle la fameuse Olivia Milla Armstrong, celle qui dirigeait cette forteresse d'une main de fer, la femme que tout le monde surnommait« l'Inébranlable Mur de Briggs ». Il devait admettre qu'avec cette réputation il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à rencontrer une si ravissante créature. Cette découverte ne fit qu'accentuer son intérêt pour le Général de Brigade : si ses talents militaires faisaient déjà d'elle une potentielle recrue pour leur projet, son physique était un atout d'autant plus agréable aux yeux du Général.

Il pensait avoir réussi à la cerner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de son hésitation à torturer les frères Elric pour recueillir des informations sur leur présence au sein de sa forteresse. Cette remarque l'étonna. Il avait cru à toutes ces rumeurs sur son caractère impitoyable et il apprenait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas aussi cruelle qu'on l'avait laissé entendre. D'ailleurs elle le reconnaissait d'elle-même : elle n'était qu'une femme, fragile et émotive derrière ce masque de froideur qu'elle semblait porter en permanence devant ses hommes. Cet aveu le fit sourire. Malgré ses aptitudes à commander un bataillon et sa volonté de se montrer forte, elle leur était toujours inférieure par son sexe. Cela ne la rendrait que plus facile à manipuler.

Lorsqu'elle lui avoua sa peur de vieillir et de devenir vieille fille, il sut qu'il la tenait. Elle était prête à les rejoindre dans leur grande entreprise. Avec ses talents, son pouvoir auprès de ses hommes et la réputation de sa famille l'associer à leur projet était une idée pleine de bon sens. Sans compter qu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'un pion à Briggs et elle était une carte maitresse. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas plus longtemps à lui proposer de les rejoindre

S'approchant subrepticement de son siège, il se pencha vers elle pour lui demander si elle était intéressée par une armée parfaite et immortelle. Tandis qu'il lui faisait part de cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour la caresser. La douceur de sa peau l'émerveilla. Il ne pensait pas qu'une femme avec une telle poigne pouvait se révéler aussi délicate. Néanmoins il remarqua un mouvement de recul de sa part, réaction qu'il pensa tout d'abord négative avant de songer qu'il l'avait probablement intimidée. Il était vrai qu'elle effrayait les hommes, par conséquent elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être courtisée de la sorte. Persuadé de l'avoir percée à jour il tempéra ses avances pour ne pas l'effaroucher et attendit sa réponse avec un sourire amical, espérant qu'elle se montrerait enthousiaste à l'idée de s'associer avec eux. Il la voulait vraiment à leurs côtés, à ses côtés même. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle accepterait : avec ce qu'il lui proposait elle serait folle de refuser.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de lui demander s'il était sûr de pouvoir lui garantir l'immortalité pour ses hommes et elle. Avec un sourire satisfait, il lui affirma que cela serait fait dés que possible, sans toutefois lui préciser qu'elle serait seule bénéficiaire de cette immortalité. Ce don ne serait accordé qu'aux meilleurs, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle en fasse partie mais ses hommes n'avaient aucune chance de jouir des mêmes avantages, ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon destinée à servir leur grand projet.

Le Général Raven fût fortement contrarié de l'arrivée d'un soldat apportant une mauvaise nouvelle concernant l'équipe d'éclaireurs envoyée dans le tunnel. Il croyait déjà avoir deviné ce qu'elle finirait par lui dire mais il avait espéré prolonger cette entrevue encore un moment avant qu'elle ne lui donne une réponse définitive. Il avait l'habitude de recruter les hommes qui pouvaient être utiles à leur plan en examinant rapidement les avantages et inconvénients qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Or pour une fois qu'il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable il aurait voulu en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Néanmoins il fit abstraction de sa frustration pour se concentrer sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée : remettre Sloth dans le tunnel et détourner les soupçons que ses ordres ne manqueraient pas de causer. Il s'occuperait de faire admettre Olivia Armstrong au sein de leur cercle plus tard, il avait tous les arguments nécessaires pour cela.

Tandis qu'il emboitait le pas au Général de Brigade en direction du tunnel, il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes séduisantes que l'on pouvait deviner sous le lourd uniforme de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire il songea alors que ce mariage de raison pouvait tout à fait donner lieu à un véritable mariage. Lorsqu'ils seraient devenus des Dieux, elle ferait une épouse idéale : belle, riche, puissante... Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

Il était vrai qu'à cet instant le Général Raven était loin de se douter qu'Olivia Armstrong avait de tout autres projets le concernant.


	13. La plus belle rupture de Havoc

**Titre : **La plus belle rupture du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Mustang et des OC  
**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf les demoiselles qui sont à moi (et si Havoc et sage je les lui laisse ^^ )  
**Rating** : T  
**Note **: Écrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « Rupture » et tout le monde sait à quel point ce thème colle à notre fumeur préféré ! Vous l'aurez compris je continue de recycler mes textes plus ou romantiques pour le mois de février ^^

* * *

Fixant son interlocutrice d'un air incrédule, Havoc avala machinalement une bouffée de cigarette et s'étouffa à moitié. Il toussa, essaya de reprendre contenance et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait une fois de plus. Il devait être maudit ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ou alors il avait dû mal comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Tu comprends Jean, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais nous deux ce n'est plus possible. »

Non, aucun doute à avoir : il était bien en train de se faire larguer. Encore. Ce genre de discours il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu des dizaines, non des centaines de fois. Il aurait presque pu réciter de mémoire les répliques qu'elle lui sortait à l'instant.

« Tu es un garçon très gentil, adorable, intelligent et mignon. Tu es vraiment un mec bien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Ok... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se faisait encore plaquer avec toutes ces qualités ? Parce que techniquement un mec gentil, intelligent et mignon devait être capable de garder une petite amie, non ? Ou alors il était trop parfait peut-être ? Si c'était ça le problème il voulait bien faire quelques efforts : arriver en retard aux rendez-vous, laisser trainer ses chaussettes et ses caleçons sales, boire plus de bières et rentrer ivre mort en gueulant comme un pochtron...

« Je t'assures : ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. »

Évidemment. Ce n'était jamais de sa faute, hein. C'était toujours à cause d'elles, à croire qu'il ne tombait que sur des filles à problèmes. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse, pourtant une relation tout court lui suffisait amplement, ou parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ou parce que l'armée allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou...

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour interrompre son monologue :

« Rassures-moi : tu n'es pas en train de me larguer pour le Colonel Mustang ? Pitié dis moi que tu ne me largues pas pour Mustang !  
-Si tu y tiens je ne te le dirais pas Jean.  
-Quoi ?! Tu me largues pour Mustang ? C'est vrai ?  
-Non, non je t'assures... Enfin je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai qu'on a bavardé ensemble une ou deux fois et qu'il m'a invité à aller boire un verre... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Nous deux ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, Mustang ou pas. »

Havoc serra les poings en tentant de garder la maitrise de ses nerfs. Surtout garder son calme, il était primordial de rester digne dans de telles circonstances. Se mettre à hurler n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Même s'il était manifeste qu'elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Non mais vraiment, elle croyait réellement qu'il allait gober le fait que Mustang n'avait joué aucun rôle dans cette rupture ? Tout allait bien avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un con. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec Mustang ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui tombaient toutes dans les bras dés qu'il claquait des doigts ? C'était à croire qu'il avait un déodorant spécial attrape-gonzesses ou un truc du même style.

« Enfin voilà, j'étais venue te dire qu'entre nous c'était fini. Je suis désolée. Je t'ai rapporté les affaires que tu avais laissées chez moi.  
-Heu...merci...  
-Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. Au revoir Jean, prends soi de toi. »

La main levée dans une tentative d'adieu, Havoc contempla la femme qui avait partagé quatre mois de sa vie disparaître dans l'escalier. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être dû essayer de la retenir. Après tout il l'aimait, non ? Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru. De toute façon à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de la faire changer d'avis. Et puis à quoi bon se rabaisser en la suppliant ? Comme s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment humilié en se faisant plaquer une fois de plus par une greluche qui allait se précipiter dans les bras de Mustang. D'ailleurs elle ne valait même pas la peine de se battre pour la garder. C'est vrai ces quatre mois avaient été sympa mais sans plus, ils avaient partagé de bons moments mais rien d'exceptionnel. C'était juste quelques balades dans le parc, des après-midis passées à bavarder à la terrasse du café du coin, deux ou trois sorties au restaurant, quelques étreintes enfiévrées... Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Avec un peu de chance d'ici quelques jours il aurait oublié tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle : sa façon de replacer cette mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux qui brillaient quand on lui servait un dessert au chocolat, son rire pas vraiment discret, son parfum légèrement acidulé, cette habitude de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'elle était soucieuse, cette manière de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, la façon dont sa robe glissait sur son corps lorsqu'elle se déshabillait dévoilant lentement sa poitrine voluptueuse avant de descendre le long de ses hanches...

Lâchant brusquement le carton rempli de ses affaires, Havoc partit en courant pour tenter de rattraper sa petite amie. Il dévala l'escalier en manquant de s'étaler sur le palier et sortit de l'immeuble juste à temps pour apercevoir la jeune femme monter dans une voiture qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Mustang. Se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il les observa s'éloigner rapidement.

**… …**

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Voyons Fuery on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça : ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds au QG. Si ça continue il risque d'avoir des problèmes, de se faire virer ou...  
-Ou de voir Hawkeye débarquer chez lui pour le ramener au bureau en le menaçant de ses flingues.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle en serait bien capable.  
-Ok, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on va pouvoir lui dire pour le réconforter. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard avant que Breda ne se décide à appuyer sur la sonnette. Ils entendirent le léger tintement retentir à l'intérieur de l'appartement mais aucune réaction ne suivit. Poussant un soupir Breda reposa son doigt sur le bouton et laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que Falman lui donne une tape sur la main par crainte de déranger les voisins. Fuery posa son oreille contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre un bruit quelconque lui prouvant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

« Peut-être qu'il est sorti ?  
-Pour aller où ?  
-En tout cas je n'entends rien.  
-Il est là je vous dis. Il doit faire exprès de ne pas répondre, marmonna Breda avant de se tourner vers la porte en haussant la voix : T'as entendu Havoc ? On sait que tu es là ! Alors maintenant viens nous ouvrir avant qu'on décide de défoncer la porte pour nous assurer que tu ne t'es pas pendu avec le cordon du téléphone auquel tu refuses de répondre !  
-Il a raison Lieutenant : on s'inquiète nous, ajouta doucement Fuery.  
-Havoc tu devrais te dépêcher d'ouvrir, tes voisins vont finir par sortir voir ce qui se passe.  
-Magne toi, bon sang ! »

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant des mouvements de l'autre côté de la porte qui finit par s'entrouvrir tandis qu'Havoc, portant une tenue complètement débraillée et affichant une mine laissant présager qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis sa rupture, passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour leur jeter un regard noir.

« Vous voulez quoi ?  
-Tout d'abord nous assurer que tu étais toujours en vie, répondit Breda avec un sourire.  
-Un premier point que nous sommes ravis de constater comme étant positif, ajouta Falman.  
-Parfait, je suis heureux d'avoir satisfait votre curiosité. A la semaine prochaine, ou pas... grogna Havoc en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.  
-Attends ! Tu ne veux pas nous laisser entrer ? Histoire de discuter un peu.  
-On a apporté du whisky, déclara Fuery en désignant la bouteille qu'il avait à la main.  
-Pffff ! Vous êtes chiants !  
-C'est à ça que ça sert les amis : à venir t'emmerder dans tes moments de déprime, rétorqua Breda en pénétrant dans le salon. Il laissa échapper un sifflement avant d'ajouter : J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle déco à partir de bouteilles vides et de cendriers pleins, ça fait très...  
-Célibataire ? marmonna le fumeur blond en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.  
-Ouais, on pourrait dire ça comme ça.  
-Mais tu devrais aérer un peu quand même, déclara Falman en s'approchant de la fenêtre tout en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur au tas de paquets de cigarettes vides. Et essayer de fumer un peu moins, ça ferait probablement du bien à tes poumons.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre de mes poumons. De toute façon on m'a déjà brisé le cœur alors un organe de plus ou de moins...  
-T'en fais pas un peu trop là ?  
-Un peu trop ? Un peu trop ?! Ma petite amie m'a plaqué je te signale !  
-Ça on l'avait compris. Mais tu devrais...  
-Quoi ? Avoir l'habitude ? Je devrais peut-être me réjouir de m'être fait largué comme une merde une fois de plus ? Vous voulez quoi ? Que je compte le nombre de mes ex et à la centième vous m'offrez une voiture ?  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr on est vraiment désolés pour toi et on veut t'aider à dépasser cette mauvaise épreuve mais pour ça il faut te ressaisir mec !  
-Il a raison Lieutenant. Et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit : Une de perdu, dix de retrouvée.  
Havoc adressa un regard sombre au jeune adjudantavant de demander d'une voix résignée:  
-Et dans le lot, combien qui finiront dans le lit de Mustang ?  
-Hum... C'est vrai que sur ce coup le Colonel s'est montré vache.  
-Vache ? Un enfoiré de première tu veux dire ?! L'espèce de salopard de dragueur de mes deux ! Je lui collerais mon poing dans la gueule tiens !  
-Lieutenant Havoc !  
-Ouais, ouais on critique pas le patron... N'empêche que quand il veut c'est vraiment un sale con ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me pique toujours mes petites amies ? Hein ? Vous allez pas me faire croire que c'est les femmes qui manquent ? Avec toutes les nanas qui lui tournent autour il faut toujours qu'il trouve le moyen de voler la mienne ! Toujours ! Ça commence sérieusement à me gaver cette histoire !  
-T'exagères, il ne sort pas uniquement avec tes petites amies.  
-En effet : le Colonel s'intéresse à tout ce qui porte une jupe, décréta Falman.  
-Courte de préférence.  
-Ouais, mais il semble quand même avoir une affection particulière pour les filles qui sortent avec moi.  
-Ben faut croire que tu as bon goût, supposa Breda en tapotant l'épaule du fumeur.  
-Je préférerais qu'il ait des goûts différents des miens, soupira Havoc. Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter plaintivement : Quand je pense que Natacha s'est tirée avec lui !  
-T'es sûr ?  
-Elle m'a juré que non, qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans notre rupture et que moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute. C'est toujours de sa faute ! Ma si jolie petite Natacha, il me l'a volée !  
-Mais cette fille, Natacha, tu ne disais pas qu'elle était un peu chiante ?  
-C'est vrai Lieutenant, vous passiez votre temps à vous plaindre qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle vous empêchait de fumer.  
-Non ! Natacha était parfaite ! Elle était canon et intelligente et drôle et tendre et charmante et...  
-Ok, on a compris.  
-J'aimais tout chez elle ! Tout ! Ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient si bons, et ses yeux verts si beaux, et son petit nez retroussé, et sa jolie bouche pulpeuse, et ses mains, et sa peau si douce et si chaude, et puis ses seins qui étaient magnifiquement juste comme je les aime... Sérieusement elle avait de si beaux nichons ! Et puis j'aimais sa taille aussi, et ses fesses rebondies, et...  
-Lieutenant je pense que vous devriez garder ce genre de détails pour vous, bredouilla Fuery quelque peu gêné par le ton que prenait la conversation.  
-Ou alors montre nous des photos qu'on voit exactement de quoi tu parles, ajouta Breda en esquissant un sourire.  
-J'ai des photos du week-end qu'on a passé à la campagne. C'était vraiment un super week-end : j'avais loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel charmant au bord d'un lac, pratiquement tout mon salaire du mois y était passé mais je voulais l'impressionner. On avait fait une promenade en barque sur le lac, c'était tellement romantique. Puis on s'était baigné aussi. Et on avait mangé de la tarte aux myrtilles, elle aimait beaucoup la tarte aux myrtilles. Quoiqu'elle préférait les moelleux au chocolat, c'est toujours ce qu'elle prenait quand je l'invitais au restaurant. Je me rappelle il y a quinze jours on avait été manger dans ce petit resto du centre-ville et... »

Avec une expression résignée les trois hommes eurent alors droit au long exposé de la vie sentimentale de leur ami avec son ex-petite amie, Havoc ne leur épargnant aucun détail de leur histoire et ne s'interrompant que pour laisser échapper des sanglots et des soupirs mélancoliques. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, il s'arrêta de parler pour chercher de quoi s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette et Breda profita de cette pause pour changer de sujet avant qu'il ne décide de leur décrire avec moult précisions le petit-déjeuner quotidien de la jeune femme.

« Bon tu sais quoi : je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de prendre l'air pour te changer les idées. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. Donc je propose qu'on aille faire un tour au café d'en face, on pourra boire un verre et qui sait il y aura peut-être d'autres filles mignonnes qui te feront oublier Natacha un moment.  
-Quelle bonne idée !  
-Excellente même.  
-Boarf je sais pas trop... Je préfère rester chez moi, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'aller dans un bar alors que j'ai de l'alcool ici. Puis je ne pourrais jamais oublier Natacha.  
-Mais si, mais si...  
-Et puis au moins dans un bar il y aura un peu plus de lumière et d'air frais.  
-Allez c'est décidé : on t'emmène boire un verre dehors. File donc te laver, te raser et mettre des vêtements propres histoire d'être un peu plus présentable.  
-Les gars vous êtes chiants ! Je ne veux pas sortir je vous dis !  
-Lieutenant Havoc allez vous habiller c'est un ordre !  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordre, c'est moi le plus gradé ici.  
-Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû demander à Hawkeye de nous accompagner, murmura Fuery tandis que Breda s'avançait d'un air menaçant vers le sous-lieutenant qui s'était installé en reniflant dans son fauteuil tout en serrant une bouteille de gin à moitié vide contre son torse.  
-Havoc ! Tu vas arrêter de jouer les larves pleurnichardes ! Il faut que tu reprennes le dessus bon sang ! Maintenant t'as dix minutes pour aller te débarbouiller, si après ça t'es pas prêt on te traine de force jusqu'au bar et tant pis si t'es encore en caleçon ! »

**… …**

Installés à une table au fond de leur bar favori, Breda, Falman et Fuery plaisantaient bruyamment pour tenter de distraire Havoc qui continuait à se morfondre en sirotant une bière. Ils pensaient que l'emmener boire un verre entre hommes lui permettrait de se changer les idées mais ils avaient vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : si le sortir de son appartement s'était déjà révélé difficile, vouloir lui faire oublier sa rupture ne serait ce qu'un instant semblait être une mission impossible. Pourtant ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal afin de trouver quelque chose pouvant l'intéresser. Havoc avait eu ainsi droit à toutes les dernières rumeurs du QG, que ce soit le détail des dégâts causés par le Fullmetal suite à une dispute avec une nouvelle recrue l'ayant traité de minus ou les bruits absurdes qui courraient à propos d'une liaison tumultueuse entre le Colonel Archer et Kimblee. Falman lui parla brièvement de ses dernières lectures avant de laisser tomber ce sujet de conversation en voyant que le fumeur n'était pas le seul ennuyé par cette discussion et Fuery s'humilia publiquement en mimant le nouveau tour qu'il tentait d'apprendre à Black Hayate. Quant à Breda il s'assurait que son ami mange un peu pour éponger tout l'alcool qu'il avalait tout en lui envoyant fréquemment des coups de coudes avant de lui désigner d'un signe de tête peu discret le décolleté des serveuses qui passaient à proximité de leur table. Cependant, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, l'humeur de l'amoureux éconduit ne s'améliorait pas beaucoup même si, à leur grand soulagement, il avait cessé de pleurer. Repoussant les bouteilles vides au centre de la table, Havoc leva la main pour commander une nouvelle tournée avant de brusquement se recroqueviller sur son siège en fixant d'un regard horrifié l'entrée du bar.

« Bande de salauds ! Vous saviez qu'ils allaient passer ici et c'est pour me torturer que vous vouliez que je vienne !  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Breda avant de tourner la tête en suivant le regard du Lieutenant. Merde !  
-C'est bien le Colonel qui vient d'entrer ? Avec une fille ?  
-On dirait bien... Je suppose que la jeune femme en question c'est Natacha.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? D'habitude il ne met jamais les pieds dans ce bar.  
-Il le fait exprès ! Pour me narguer en paradant au bras de ma Natacha ! L'enfoiré !  
-Voyons Havoc, ce n'est surement qu'une malheureuse coïncidence.  
-Mon œil oui ! Il le fait exprès je vous dis ! Il n'a pas pu me narguer au QG alors il vient le faire ici ! Salaud ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de... Ben rien ! Je vais lui casser la gueule, ça lui apprendra à ce minable voleur de petites amies !  
-Havoc non ! Du calme ! Crois moi c'est pas une bonne idée ! s'exclama Breda en attrapant son ami par le bras pour le faire rasseoir.  
-Il a raison, ça ne vous attirerait que des ennuis Lieutenant.  
-Et je doute que ça impressionne ton ex.  
Le fumeur jeta un regard noir à son rival avant de soupirer bruyamment.  
-Vous avez sans doute raison... Faut que je sorte d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état.  
-Ok, on va attendre qu'ils s'installent et on sortira discrètement quand ils seront occupés.  
-On dirait qu'ils regardent par ici, constata Fuery en lançant un coup d'œil au couple.  
-Argh ! Planquez moi vite !  
-Havoc t'exagères ! Se cacher sous la table c'est ridicule.  
-En plus tout le monde nous fixe du coup... Tiens c'est qui celle-là ?  
-Il me semble qu'elle veut parler au Colonel.  
-Et elle n'a pas l'air contente.  
-De quoi vous parlez ? » interrogea Havoc en sortant la tête de dessous la table pour jeter un regard intrigué au couple.

A quelques mètres de là, Roy Mustang, tenant l'ex de son Sous-lieutenant tendrement enlacée par la taille, s'était immobilisé tandis que le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres disparaissait à l'approche d'une jeune femme blonde apparemment furieuse. Le trouble du Colonel ne dura néanmoins qu'un instant et il reprit un visage avenant avant d'adresser son plus beau sourire à la nouvelle venue.

« Stacy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.  
-Bonjour Roy. Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, j'avais cru que tu avais disparu de la ville dis donc.  
-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause du fait que tu ne m'as plus donné aucune nouvelle depuis ce matin où tu es sorti de chez moi. C'était il y a quoi ? Quinze jours ?  
-Ah oui...hum...Je suis désolé. Tu sais en ce moment on a pas mal de boulot au QG et avec mon grade de Colonel j'ai de la paperasse à faire et des troupes à inspecter... Enfin la routine quoi.  
-Je comprends, c'est vrai que tu es un bourreau de travail. Sans compter ce Lieutenant...Heu... Hawkeye, c'est bien ça ? Enfin cette horrible secrétaire qui te séquestre avec ces tonnes de dossiers à remplir. Tu dois vraiment souffrir mon pauvre Roy.  
-Hé oui... Mais après tout je ne fais qu'agir pour le bien de mon pays.  
-Exactement. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu ne te surmènes pas trop en t'octroyant des pauses de temps en temps. D'ailleurs tu pourrais me présenter à ton amie, susurra la jeune femme blonde en adressant un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical à la demoiselle qui tenait Roy par le bras en le fixant d'un regard de plus en plus suspicieux.  
-Euh... Bien sûr, quel mal-élevé je fais. Donc Stacy je te présente Natacha, Natacha voici Stacy.  
-C'est ta cousine Natacha je suppose ?  
-Ma...ma cousine ? bredouilla Roy dont les yeux passaient nerveusement d'une jeune femme à l'autre. Euh...Non c'est...une amie...juste une amie.  
-Juste une amie ? Après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble tu oses dire que je suis _juste une amie_ ! s'indigna la jeune femme brune en lâchant brusquement son bras.  
-Oh il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Moi aussi avant j'étais juste une amie, maintenant notre cher Roy a tout bonnement oublié mon existence.  
-Mais non pas du tout Stacy ! Je comptais te rappeler, je te l'assure !  
-Je te crois Roy, répondit son ancienne conquête en laissant échapper un petit soupir méprisant.  
-Comment ça tu comptais la rappeler ?! Et quand ?!  
-Euh... Plus tard... Mais enfin ça ne veut pas dire que je compte rompre avec toi Natacha.  
-Rompre ? Donc vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Euh...Oui...enfin depuis pas longtemps...mais...hum...oui on est ensemble...  
-Donc tu considères qu'on est ensemble et tu comptes la rappeler, résuma la petite amie actuelle du Colonel en le fixant d'un regard sombre.  
-Hum...Oui j'allais la rappeler...mais juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles...en tout bien, tout honneur...  
-Tu t'enfonces Roy chéri, murmura Stacy en lui adressant un sourire narquois.  
-Quand je pense que j'ai plaqué un garçon adorable pour sortir avec toi et que tu oses me faire un coup pareil ! Espèce de sale coureur de jupons infidèle !  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis il ne faut pas exagérer : techniquement on sort ensemble depuis deux jours alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'être infidèle !  
-Sale mufle ! » hurla Natacha tout en lui collant une gifle magistrale avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le bar.

Mustang contempla avec une mine contrariée la porte que la jeune femme venait de claquer tout en frottant machinalement sa joue endolorie avant de tourner les yeux vers Stacy qui le fixait d'un air enchanté. Il lui adressa un regard mi-sévère, mi-amusé avant de demander :

« Je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?  
-Très. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment très amusant.  
-Tu m'en vois ravi. Je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse.  
-Oh je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est juste que je n'ai pas trop apprécié le fait que tu m'aies oublié comme l'une de tes vieilles chemises dont tu te serais lassée. Par contre elle, elle m'a semblé très jalouse. Ça m'étonnerait que tu la récupère.  
-Je pense aussi. Tant pis, déclara philosophiquement Roy en haussant les épaules avant de proposer : Je t'offre un verre ?  
-Là tout de suite ? Hum... Non, je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. D'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais continuer à oublier mon numéro de téléphone. Ça serait beaucoup mieux parce que je n'ai plus tellement envie d'être un nom de plus dans ton carnet de rendez-vous. Je vais y aller. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Roy.  
-Ok... Au revoir, marmonna Mustang en dissimulant sa déception derrière une expression amicale. Il la regarda s'en aller avant de laisser échapper un soupir tout en murmurant pour lui même : Ah les femmes je vous jure ! »

Après avoir constaté que tous les yeux du bar étaient fixés sur lui, le Colonel décida qu'il valait mieux quitter les lieux avant que sa réputation de séducteur ne soit définitivement entachée. Adressant un petit signe d'adieu aux quelques personnes qui continuaient à l'observer tandis que les conversations reprenaient il se dirigea vers la porte en se promettant de ne plus remettre les pieds ici jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit oubliée. Pendant ce temps au fond de la salle, les hommes de l'équipe Mustang se dévisageaient d'un air incrédule en repensant à la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. C'est alors qu'un ricanement se fit entendre à leur table.

« Havoc, ça va ?  
-'tain la honte ! Vous avez vu comment Mustang s'est fait ridiculisé ? Même à moi ça n'est jamais arrivé !  
-Oui c'était très humiliant, admit Falman.  
-J'ai trouvé ça génial ! Franchement les gars vous aviez raison : il fallait vraiment que je sorte pour me remonter le moral !  
-Tant mieux si ça vous a fait du bien Lieutenant, répondit Fuery en souriant avant d'ajouter après réflexion : Même s'il faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on avait prévu.  
-Et du coup je suppose que tu vas tenter de reconquérir Natacha ? interrogea Breda en piochant dans le panier d'amuse-gueules posé devant lui.  
-Bof... Je ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée après la façon dont elle m'a largué. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est très jalouse. Havoc s'interrompit un moment pour s'allumer une cigarette avant de déclarer joyeusement : Par contre la blonde qui a joué ce coup tordu à Mustang n'est pas mal du tout : de la répartie et du caractère, de jolis yeux, de jolis seins aussi... Je la trouve charmante. Sans compter qu'inverser les rôles me ferait plaisir pour une fois.  
-C'est sûr que ça donnerait une bonne leçon au Colonel.  
-Ouais, je vais tâcher de la retrouver. Peut-être qu'elle habite le quartier. Mais pour le moment j'ai envie de vous offrir une nouvelle tournée, je me sens requinqué ça fait plaisir. Vous voulez quoi, la même chose ? demanda le fumeur avant de faire signe au barman.  
-Ok, mais après on arrête parce que mine de rien ça fait beaucoup d'alcool et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne.  
-T'en fais pas Fuery : on prend un dernier verre pour fêter ma bonne humeur retrouvée puis on rentre sagement à la maison. Ce soir il faut que je me couche tôt pour être en forme pour aller bosser demain matin. J'ai hâte de retourner au QG !  
-T'es au courant qu'Hawkeye va probablement te passer un savon pour ton absence ?  
-C'est pas grave. On peut même me donner un blâme, ça sera peu de chose en comparaison avec ce qui vient de se passer. Non mais sérieusement vous imaginez tous les potins croustillants qu'on va pouvoir raconter sur le Boss ? Ça va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans le QG ! »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard tandis que le Sous-lieutenant Havoc laissait échapper un éclatement de rire machiavélique tranchant étonnement avec son habituel caractère bienveillant. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que cette histoire aurait pu se terminer de cette façon. Enfin le plus important était que leur ami aille mieux.


	14. Bande d'andouilles !

**Titre: **Bande d'andouilles !**  
Auteur : **laitue  
**Personnages: **Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Disclaimer:** La bande d'andouilles appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi : **Drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100mots avec pour thème « zombi »  
**Note: **J'en ai marre de bosser alors je poste des conneries ^^

* * *

L'équipe Mustang devisait sur les homonculus, au désespoir du Colonel.

« On ne peut pas les tuer ?  
-Apparemment non...  
-C'est quoi ? Des zombies ?  
-Ils vont manger notre cerveau ?!  
-Du calme, ils ne mangent personne...sauf ce Gluttony.  
-C'est sûr Lieutenant ?  
-Si on utilisait des balles en argent ça fonctionnerait ?  
-C'est pour les loup-garous.  
-Un pieu ?  
-Pour les vampires. Documentez vous un peu !  
-Ils vont nous transformer en zombies ?  
-Je ne trouverais jamais de copine en étant un zombie !  
-Déjà que tu n'en trouves pas en étant humain... »

Roy laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau : ses hommes étaient irrécupérables !


	15. La pire atrocité qu'on puisse commettre

**Titre : **La pire atrocité que l'on puisse commettre  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** Maes Hughes  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K  
**Note **: drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LJ avec pour thème « sacrilège »

* * *

Hughes se doutait que l'armée abritait les hommes les plus infâmes d'Amétris et il avait maintenant la certitude de ne s'être jamais trompé.

Il avait découvert que l'un d'eux avait commis la pire atrocité imaginable et il était décidé à punir le responsable de cet acte horrible.

Il avait mené son enquête, collecté des preuves et constitué un dossier irréfutable. Il était prêt à faire éclater la vérité, il montrerait au monde le vrai visage de ce monstre qui se disait humain.

Car personne n'avait le droit de déchirer les photos de sa fille adorée.


	16. Le nouveau calendrier d'Amétris

**Titre** : Le nouveau calendrier d'Amétris  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang et son équipe au complet, Maes Hughes, Ed et Al  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, je lui emprunte juste ses militaires le temps d'un OS  
**Rating** : PG  
**Nombre de mots** : 1200  
**Note **: A l'origine j'avais dans l'idée de répondre au défi « Jour Férié » de la communauté mf_100-mots avec une série de quatre drabbles sur plusieurs jours fériés imaginés par Mustang&Cie mais comme au final j'ai obtenu prés de 1200 mots impossibles à réduire et que même avec mes faibles compétences en maths je sais que 4x100 ça fait 400, j'ai préféré en faire un OS pour ne pas avoir à charcuter mon texte.

* * *

Affalé dans son fauteuil, Roy Mustang étouffa un bâillement en s'étirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de foudroyer sa pile de dossiers du regard.

« Dire qu'on pourrait profiter du soleil et qu'on reste là à remplir cette foutue paperasse !  
-C'est vrai que c'est dommage.  
-Quand je serai Généralissime j'instaurerai des jours fériés en été ! … Tiens pourquoi pas un jour férié où les femmes devront mettre des mini-jupes.  
-Heu...  
-Vous voulez obliger toutes les femmes à porter des jupes ?  
-Ou des robes, ne soyons pas sectaire.  
-Elles risquent de trouver l'obligation injuste, non ?  
-On a qu'a dire que les hommes devront porter de beaux costumes, tout le monde y gagne.  
-C'est pas con...  
-Je vote pour ! »

Hawkeye mit fin à la conversation en posant bruyamment une nouvelle pile de dossiers sur le bureau.

« Puisque ce fameux jour férié n'est pas encore d'actualité, peut-être pourriez vous remplir cela aussi, Colonel ?. »

**… …**

« Yo ! Roy ! »

Mustang leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant en poussant un soupir.

« Maes, je travaille là !  
-Juste une minute, j'ai entendu tes hommes parler de ton idée de journée de la jupe.  
-Oui, et alors ?  
-Ben je voulais te dire que dans ce cas le trois février devrait être férié aussi.  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Voyons c'est l'anniversaire d'Élicia ! Tu as oublié ?  
-Non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier vu que tu m'en parle pendant trois mois avant et encore trois mois après. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-C'est pourtant évident : ma fille chérie mérite une fête nationale !  
-Tu sais si ta fille à sa propre fête, il faudrait que tous les autres mioches du pays y aient droit aussi.  
-Hum... Ça me peine de le reconnaitre mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Face au regard déçu de son ami, Roy esquissa un sourire compatissant.

« Ou alors on pourrait créer une sorte de fête des enfants ? Ou une fête des parents ?  
-Ça serait fabuleux !  
-Les gamins pourraient offrir des cadeaux à leurs parents, ça boosterait l'économie...  
-Ou ils feraient de jolis dessins ! Ou alors des colliers de pâtes pour leur maman ! »

Se remémorant les talents artistiques d'Élicia, Roy songea qu'il allait falloir réfléchir sérieusement à certains détails.

**… …**

L'équipe Mustang travaillait calmement lorsque la porte du bureau manqua d'être arrachée de ses gonds. Tournant un regard ahuri vers le responsable de cette entrée fracassante, ils eurent à peine le temps de se préparer à l'explosion de rage du jeune alchimiste.

« Quel est l'abruti qui a dit à Hughes qu'on allait avoir une fête des pères ? Ça va faire des heures qu'il nous harcèle pour qu'on accepte d'aider Élicia à lui faire un pot à crayons en macramé !  
-Tu sais grand frère ça pourrait être amusant le macramé...  
-Tais toi Al !  
-Voyons Fullmetal, pour une fois qu'on te propose une activité de ton âge.  
-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL DEVRAIT S'AMUSER AVEC DES GAMINS DE MATERNELLE ?  
-Boss du calme.  
-Havoc a raison, ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Tiens d'ailleurs je pensais : peut-être faudrait-il aussi créer un jour férié pour notre cher Fullmetal, après tout le plus jeune alchimiste que l'armée ait connu mérite bien ça. Qu'en dis tu Ed ?

-On pourrait appeler ça « le jour de la crevette » et on marcherait tous à genoux, ainsi pour une fois tu serais le plus grand. »

L'équipe Mustang ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui se passa ensuite, Edward ayant bondit sur le Colonel en hurlant quelque chose à propos de la Saint Mustang qu'il fallait célébrer à coups de beignes.

**… …**

Une fois le calme retrouvé, Edward se prépara à quitter la pièce en entrainant son frère avec lui. Remarquant que l'armure restait à fixer le Colonel, le jeune alchimiste poussa un soupir agacé.

« Al qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
-Attends, je voudrais juste poser une question au Colonel.  
-Oui ?  
-Vous allez faire une fête nationale pour les chats aussi ?  
-Heu... Pardon ?  
-Al ! C'est débile ! On ne fait pas de fête nationale pour de stupides boules de poils !  
-Mais c'est très important ! Ça pourrait faire prendre conscience aux gens qu'il faut bien s'occuper des chats, on pourrait mettre en place des adoptions, des campagnes de vaccination et d'autres trucs du même genre.  
-Oui il a raison. On pourrait d'ailleurs faire la même chose avec les chiens abandonnés.  
-Fuery, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?  
-Bien sûr que si, c'est une excellente idée. Ce jour férié pourrait servir une cause utile au lieu d'être une simple fête.  
-Je refuse qu'on crée un jour visant à promouvoir l'adoption de chiens ! Ces sales bêtes seraient partout ! Et dans ce cas je refuse de sortir de chez moi ! Colonel, dites leur que c'est complètement stupide.  
-Et bien j'avoue qu'à première vue l'idée est déconcertante mais en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas si ridicule. Au final tous les moyens sont bons pour...  
-Glander ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Je disais donc : cela pourrait être un excellent moyen de distraire la population et d'établir de bonnes relations entre les militaires et les civils. Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes priorités, Fullmetal.  
-Comme si j'allais croire vos foutaises, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un fainéant de première classe et que vous prenez la moindre occasion pour ne pas bosser.  
-Tu crois ce que tu veux Edward, je me moque des tes petites considérations.  
-QUI EST...  
-Et vous savez ce qui est génial avec leur idée ? déclara précipitamment Havoc pour couper court à la nouvelle crise de rage du jeune alchimiste. C'est que ce sera surement l'occasion pour moi de trouver une petite-amie ! Les femmes aiment les animaux en général, elles doivent par conséquent aimer les hommes qui aiment les animaux.  
-En effet, mais vous savez Lieutenant vous n'aurez aucune chance si je suis présent.  
-Vous allez pas encore me pourrir mes tentatives de drague ?  
-Bof ! Franchement Havoc tu les pourriras toi-même : à un moment tu finiras forcément par sortir une blague douteuse sur un plat à base de chien et là les filles penseront à coup sûr que tu as une façon trop étrange d'aimer les animaux.  
-Exactement.  
-Tiens ça me fait penser : on pourrait organiser un barbecue aussi. Pas avec des chiens évidement.  
-Ça serait sympa.  
-Y aurait de la bière aussi.  
-Et des pâtisseries.  
-Et... »

Une salve de beretta mit brusquement fin à la conversation enthousiaste des soldats. Tournant lentement la tête, ils croisèrent le regard agacé du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire le Colonel n'est pas encore Généralissime. Par conséquent je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre ces élucubrations festives et qu'il vaudrait mieux nous remettre au travail. »

Elle observa les hommes se replonger dans leur dossiers tandis que les frères Elric s'éclipsaient discrètement, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché à l'entrée du bureau et retint un soupir résigné. A ce rythme, si par miracle le Colonel obtenait le pouvoir, il n'y aurait bientôt plus un seul jour ouvrable dans ce pays.


	17. Foutue réputation

**Titre :** Foutue réputation  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Breda  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Un autre drabble tiré de la série de drabbles répondant au défi « Appetit » de mf_100

* * *

Heymans Breda était agacé : il avait encore surpris une conversation où l'on parlait de lui comme du « gros de l'équipe Mustang ». C'était humiliant. Déjà il n'était pas si gros et, quoiqu'on en dise, il ne pensait pas qu'à manger. Est-ce-qu'on mentionnait Havoc uniquement pour ses échec sentimentaux, ou Fuery pour sa maudite habitude de ramasser des chiens errants ? Probablement. Mais on leur reconnaissait d'autres talents, en tant que tireur ou que mécanicien. Lui aussi avait d'autres talents ! Il allait leur montrer à tous ! Enfin dés qu'il aurait terminé son beignet...


	18. Faut bien s'amuser un peu

**Titre :** Faut bien s'amuser un peu  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer et Kimblee (mention de Greed)  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **A l'origine c'est un drabble pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ, mais comme d'habitude je préfère le texte avant raccourcissement donc ici pas de drabble strict**  
Nombre de mots : **120 mots

* * *

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais un tel drame !  
-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu as explosé tout un bataillon, mon bataillon soit dit en passant, et tu ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve ?  
-En effet, je ne vois pas le problème. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas censés servir de chair à canon ? Et puis il faut bien que je m'entraine.  
-Mais pas comme ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du temps qui nous est nécessaire pour les recruter et les former correctement ? Et toi tu ruines tous ces efforts en un seul geste ! C'est intolérable et... »

Kimblee soupira tandis qu'Archer poursuivait son monologue. D'abord Greed et ses chimères, maintenant Archer et ses hommes. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais s'amuser un peu ?

_

* * *

_

Je profite de ce texte pour remercier les gentils lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews et pour m'excuser auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. En général j'essaye de répondre à tous les messages que l'on me laisse mais ces derniers temps j'ai quelques problèmes à régler et je crains d'avoir zappé pas mal de monde. Désolée, je vais essayer de répondre plus régulièrement.

_**Kimblee :**__ Et si elle recommence, je l'explose.  
__**Auteur :**__ Mouais... On se contentera plutôt d'une tape sur les doigts. ^^''_


	19. Le fumeur béat et la princesse

**Titre : **Le fumeur béat et la princesse aux étincelles  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **Jean Havoc, Catherine Elle Armstrong, le reste de la famille Armstrong  
**Pairing : **Havoc/Catherine  
**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, s'ils étaient à moi Havoc serait déjà casé  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note **: Ecrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « La princesse et la grenouille »

* * *

C'était le moment de vérité. Le Sous-lieutenant Havoc, littéralement pétrifié sur sa chaise, fixa d'un regard terrifié la porte qui s'ouvrait avec une lenteur insoutenable. Malgré ses savants calculs pour tenter de percer les mystères de la génétique Armstrong, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il priait intérieurement pour que la sœur du Major ressemble plus à leur mère qu'à leur père, et qu'elle soit si possible d'une taille raisonnable, mais il craignait fortement que son souhait soit irréalisable. C'est alors qu'il croisait les doigts sous la table au point d'en avoir mal que deux petits souliers blancs firent leur apparition sur le seuil. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Havoc fut ébahi de voir entrer dans la pièce une frêle et magnifique jeune fille blonde qui le salua d'une façon si timide qu'il eut peine à l'entendre. Tandis que ses neurones entamaient une ola, il s'efforça de garder une attitude convenable, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de béer en contemplant la petite sœur du Major.

Catherine s'avança timidement vers l'homme que son frère avait convié à la maison. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du regard énamouré avec lequel il la dévisageait, ses joues s'empourprèrent brusquement. Après un moment à observer son soupirant à la dérobée, Catherine esquissa un très léger sourire : la façon dont il la regardait avec ce regard légèrement vide tout en gardant la bouche ouverte était tout de même plutôt amusante. Il lui faisait un peu penser à une grenouille. Une toute petite grenouille, faible et sans muscles en comparaison avec son frère, mais une petite grenouille tout de même très attendrissante. Lorsqu'elle souleva le piano au-dessus de sa tête, il fit un bond en arrière en poussant un couinement apeuré. Catherine ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction, après tout c'était lui qui lui avait demandé quels étaient ses passe-temps, et songea qu'en se comportant de cette façon il ressemblait vraiment à une grenouille tentant de retrouver la sécurité de sa mare. Elle l'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir tel un petit animal craintif pris au piège par elle ne savait quel danger.

Havoc réfléchissait, Catherine était positivement effrayante avec cette force incroyable mais en même temps elle semblait si douce et innocente. Elle était peut-être celle qui mettrait fin à l'infortune dont il était victime dans ses relations amoureuses. Ces cheveux blonds, ce regard si pur, ce sourire innocent, cette façon adorable de rougir, ces formes si généreuses, cette famille si renommée : c'était une véritable princesse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle était tellement parfaite que si elle devenait sa petite amie sa vie se transformerait à coup sûr en véritable conte de fée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Havoc s'avança vers Catherine pour lui faire sa déclaration. Après qu'il lui ait courtoisement demandé si elle voulait bien lui faire l'honneur de diner en sa compagnie, il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne sa réponse, pensant qu'elle dirait sans doute oui vu la façon dont elle hésitait. Et c'est alors qu'elle répondit qu'elle ne le trouvait pas à son goût et qu'elle préférait un homme comme son frère, frère qui profita de cette remarque pour faire une fois de plus étalage des dons physiques transmis de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

Catherine observa le Sous-lieutenant fondre en larme et tomber sur le sol pour se recroqueviller comme un petit animal blessé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme réagisse de cette manière juste parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Après un moment passé à l'observer d'un air consterné, elle fut prise d'un mouvement de pitié et s'agenouilla pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Voyons, Monsieur Havoc. Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Vous êtes un homme tout à fait charmant, j'en suis persuadée.  
- Ça veut dire que vous avez changé d'avis ? demanda le Sous-lieutenant avec une voix pleine d'espoir après avoir ravalé un sanglot.  
- Heu...Non... Vous êtes mignon mais...heu...Je préfère vraiment les hommes plus costauds, avec plus de muscles et...enfin...niveau muscles je vous trouve un peu faible... »

Catherine s'interrompit alors qu'Havoc éclatait à nouveau en sanglots, inondant le parquet de ses larmes en gémissant que c'était toujours la même chose et que ce n'était pas possible, il devait être maudit ou quelque chose dans ce genre. La jeune fille le contempla un moment avant de tourner un regard embarrassé vers son frère.

« Alex... Tes collègues sont vraiment trop étranges. Je sais que cela partait d'une bonne intention mais pourrais-tu éviter de m'arranger des rendez-vous avec tes amis du QG dorénavant ?  
- Je suis désolé Catherine. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, murmura le Major en jetant un coup d'œil au Sous-lieutenant qui sanglotait à leurs pieds.  
- Pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je suis maudit, c'est cela ? Sniff... Jamais ça ne cessera ! Pourquoi monde cruel ? Pourquoi ?  
-Voyons Havoc, calmez vous...  
-NAAAAAAAAN ! Je suis maudit !  
-Mais non monsieur Havoc...Et puis...hum... Enfin même si vous étiez maudit, je ne pourrais rien faire... Après tout nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée. »


	20. Les missions que l'on confie aux enfants

**Titre : **Les missions que l'on confie aux enfants  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** Général Hakuro, Ed et Al (mention de Mustang)  
**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note **: Écrit pour Matsuyama qui voulait un texte mettant en scène Ed et le Général Hakuro avec des allusions sur la jalousie d'Hakuro envers Mustang. J'espère que ça te plaira ^_^

* * *

« Dépêche toi Al ! On n'a pas toute la journée !  
- Ed ! Attends moi ! »

L'armure accéléra afin de rattraper son frère mais le Fullmetal disparut au détour d'un couloir avant qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Alphonse, maugréant intérieurement sur le fait que cette bibliothèque n'allait de toute façon pas se volatiliser, lui emboita le pas dans le corridor désert. Parvenu au tournant emprunté par Edward, il se précipita à sa suite lorsque le bruit d'une collision violente interrompit sa course.

« Aieuh !  
- Ed ! Ça va ?  
- Ouais ! Je viens juste de percuter un abruti. Bordel vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? C'est quand même pas compliqué de faire atten... »

Réalisant à qui il avait affaire, le Fullmetal ravala ses protestations. Face à lui, le Général Hakuro, étalé de tout son long, le dévisageait d'un air mauvais. Edward s'empressa de ramasser les papiers éparpillés sur le sol tandis qu'Alphonse aidait leur supérieur à se relever. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, le jeune alchimiste lui tendit les documents en esquissant un sourire contrit.

« Hum... Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu... Rien de cassé ?  
- Ça va, grommela Hakuro en époussetant son uniforme. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on engage des morveux comme alchimistes.  
- QUI EST UN GAMIN PAS PLUS HAUT QUE TROIS POMMES ? »

Alphonse fondit sur son frère pour l'empêcher de proférer plus d'insultes à l'égard de l'officier qui les observait d'un regard circonspect. Une fois que le blondinet eut cessé de vociférer derrière son gantelet, l'armure le relâcha et adressa un geste d'excuse à leur interlocuteur.

« Veuillez excuser mon frère Général, il a eu une semaine difficile. Mais il est désolé, n'est ce pas, grand frère ?  
- Mouais... répondit Edward dans un grognement. Pardon, j'étais pressé et je ne vous ai pas vu. Je ferai plus attention dorénavant.  
- Et puis-je savoir où vous alliez comme ça ?  
- A la bibliothèque. Le Colonel Mustang nous a autorisé à y passer la journée.  
- La bibliothèque... marmonna Hakuro en fronçant les sourcils. N'avez vous rien de plus important à faire que de flâner dans une bibliothèque ?  
- C'est pour nos recherches. Nous avons besoin de consulter certains ouvrages.  
- Certes, mais ces recherches se font normalement durant votre temps libre. Par conséquent vous feriez mieux de retourner travailler. Vous n'avez pas de rapports à rendre ?  
- Ils sont déjà rendus, répliqua Edward d'un ton aigre en sentant que son supérieur n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Il soupira avant d'ajouter : Si vous ne les avez pas reçus, c'est qu'ils doivent encore trainer sur le bureau du Colonel. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est un fainéant bon à rien. »

Le Général esquissa une moue désappointée avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux documents qu'il avait à la main. Il s'éclaircit la voix en les parcourant du regard.

« Bien... Très bien... Dans ce cas peut-être que je pourrais vous confier une nouvelle mission. Voyons voir ce que nous avons là...  
- Quoi ? J'ai passé la semaine dans un trou paumé à courir après une chimère échappée de je ne sais quel foutu labo ! Avec Al on a dû se démerder tout seuls ! Et elle a failli démolir mon automail !  
- Une mission difficile, mais rien dont vous n'ayez l'habitude, déclara négligemment Hakuro en poursuivant sa lecture. Donc pour votre prochaine mission...  
- Le Colonel a dit qu'on pouvait poursuivre nos recherches ! C'est lui qui me confie ces missions normalement, non ?  
- En effet, mais puisqu'il est sous mes ordres cela ne posera pas de problèmes. Au contraire, cela permettra de ne pas surcharger Mustang de paperasse supplémentaire. Il en sera surement ravi. »

Edward serra les poings en constatant que le militaire l'écoutait à peine. Il avait su dés le départ qu'il devrait se plier aux ordres de l'armée mais pas qu'il serait envoyé aux quatre coins du pays pour accomplir des missions à la con. Dire qu'il pensait qu'après cette histoire de chimère Alphonse et lui aurait pu se consacrer à leur recherche de la pierre philosophale pendant un moment. Le Fullmetal lança un regard agacé à son frère qui haussa les épaules. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du Général tandis qu'il finissait de lire le papier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Parfait ! Voilà une mission dont vous pouvez vous charger sans problème. Tenez.  
- Une affaire de vol dans le quartier sud ? s'étonna Edward en relevant le nez de sa feuille. Vous plaisantez ? Vous voulez envoyer un alchimiste d'État pour enquêter sur de stupides vols de marchandises ? N'importe quel troufion pourrait s'en charger !  
- Ces vols ont eu lieu dans les entrepôts de l'armée et l'on soupçonne un alchimiste, par conséquent vous êtes parfaitement qualifié pour cette enquête. Et puisque je vous ai sous la main, autant en profiter. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester vertement mais un geste d'Alphonse l'en dissuada. Poussant un grognement d'exaspération, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, son frère sur les talons. Hakuro les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le fracas d'une porte heurtant violemment un mur lui indique que les frères Elric avaient quitté le bâtiment. Un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, il retourna dans son bureau en sifflotant. Il était dommage de gaspiller un tel talent pour de pareilles futilités mais puisque Mustang était responsable du jeune prodige de l'armée sa gloire finissait invariablement par rejaillir sur le Flame Alchimiste. Une bonne raison pour empêcher le Fullmetal de briller par ses exploits ou de mener à bien des recherches que Mustang ne manquerait pas de s'accaparer. Et tant pis si ce sale morveux trouvait cela injuste, il continuerait à le freiner dans ses démarches. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Mustang soit évincé et qu'il puisse enfin tirer profit du petit génie.


	21. La malédiction

**Titre : **La malédiction  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Hiromu Arakawa. Et elle peut même garder la paperasse  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note **: drabble écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

Lui refiler toujours plus de paperasse semble être le jeu préféré de son premier Lieutenant. A peine parvient-il difficilement à se débarrasser d'une pile de dossiers sans intérêt qu'Hawkeye en pose deux autres sur son bureau. C'est une torture sans fin à laquelle elle le soumet sans aucune pitié.

Parfois Roy songe que c'est son châtiment pour ses fautes passées, idée saugrenue qu'il abandonne rapidement en réalisant son absurdité. Laissant de côté les causes, il s'intéresse alors aux moyens mis en œuvre et toujours une énigme subsiste : où trouve-t-elle tous ces dossiers ?


	22. Son souhait le plus secret

**Titre : **Son souhait le plus secret  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **RoyMustang  
**Disclaimer** : Mister Briquet ne m'appartient pas, c'est dommage parce qu'il est vraiment chaud-bouillant ^^  
**Rating :** K  
**Note :** drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LJ avec pour thème « Désidérata »

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Roy Mustang désirait de nombreuses choses :

Il avait pour ambition de devenir Généralissime et d'avoir à son service une armée de jolies jeunes femmes en mini-jupe.  
Il voulait qu'on arrête de lui faire remplir de la paperasse et qu'on le laisse pioncer tranquille.  
Il souhaitait quitter le travail de bonne heure afin de pouvoir voler la nouvelle petite amie d'Havoc.  
Il rêvait que le Fullmetal mène à bien une mission sans causer de dégâts.

Cependant personne ne connaissait son désir le plus ardent : pouvoir enfin déclarer son amour à Hawkeye.


	23. Traumatisme d'enfance

**Titre : **Traumatisme d'enfance  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Black Hayate et quelques OC  
**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note **: Ecrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « Je veux un chien ! »

* * *

Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, l'enfant lâcha brusquement la main de sa mère et partit en courant en direction du magasin qui leur faisait face. La femme héla son fils en lui emboitant le pas pour le rattraper. Elle le retrouva le nez collé à la vitrine de l'animalerie.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas te sauver comme ça lorsque l'on traverse ! C'est dangereux chéri.  
-Pardon maman. Je voulais juste voir les animaux. T'as vu les chiens ?  
-Oui, j'ai vu les chiens.  
-Ils sont beaux hein ? J'aime bien les chiens. C'est trop cool les chiens.  
-Oui mon chéri, ils sont très mignons.  
-J'aimerais bien avoir un chien.  
-Voyons chéri, un chien n'est pas un jouet. C'est un être vivant qui demande beaucoup d'attention : il faut le nourrir, le soigner, le sortir, le laver...  
-Mais je ferais tout ça ! Je te jure maman, si j'ai un chien je m'en occuperais vraiment bien ! Je lui donnerai sa pâtée tous les jours, et je lui construirai une niche, et je l'emmènerais au parc, puis je jouerais à la balle avec lui, et quand je ferai mon goûter il posera sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui donnerai des bouts de gâteaux, puis la nuit il dormira avec moi, et ça sera mon meilleur ami. »

La femme s'agenouilla devant son fils et caressa tendrement les mèches rousses qui recouvraient son front. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiots qui jappaient en grattant la vitre les séparant de la rue, puis elle tourna son regard vers le garçon. Elle songea que cela faisait plusieurs mois que son fils parlait d'adopter un chien et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu tiens vraiment à avoir un chien, chéri ?  
-Oh oui ! S'il te plait maman ! Je veux un chien ! Je l'appellerai Rex ! Et il sera super fort et trop beau, avec une tâche noire sur l'œil. Je peux avoir un chien maman ? S'il te plait maman ! Pour mon anniversaire !  
-J'en parlerai à ton père alors.  
-Merci maman ! T'es la maman la plus géniale du monde !  
-C'est ça, répondit la femme en prenant l'enfant par la main. Allez viens maintenant. Et ne te sauve plus comme ça.  
-Promis. Tu sais maman, je suis sûr que si j'ai un chien il sera super cool et tout le monde l'aimera, même les autres chiens !  
-C'est sûr.  
-Puis il pourra jouer avec le chien du voisin.  
-Chéri, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je t'ai déjà qu'il ne fallait pas t'approcher du chien du voisin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ce chien est méchant.  
-C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste qu'il s'ennuie parce qu'il est tout seul, il a juste besoin qu'on joue avec lui et qu'on lui fasse des câlins.  
-Hé bien laisse ça à son maître. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, compris ?  
-Pffff...Oui maman. »

Cependant l'enfant n'écouta pas sa mère et dès le lendemain il se glissa dans le jardin du voisin en soulevant une planche de la palissade. S'aventurant dans le jardin sur la pointe des pieds, il parvint rapidement à trouver la niche prés de laquelle dormait le chien du voisin, un imposant bullmastiff. Le petit garçon s'approcha en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une demi-douzaine de mètres de l'animal. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

« Coucou le chien ! Je suis venu pour jouer avec toi. T'es content hein ? »

Le mastiff fixa son regard sur l'enfant et commença à grogner en retroussant les babines.

« Ben... Mais non faut pas avoir peur de moi. Je suis gentil. Regarde, je t'ai même apporté des biscuits. Tu sais maman m'a dit de ne pas venir jouer avec toi parce que t'es méchant, mais moi je sais que c'est pas vrai. C'est juste que t'es triste parce que tu t'ennuies. Pas vrai ? »

Le chien s'étira avant de se lever tout en continuant à grogner. Il fit un pas vers le gamin qui sursauta en l'entendant aboyer férocement.

« Heu... Je crois que je t'ai dérangé pendant ta sieste, pardon. Je reviendrais une autre fois, d'accord ? Tiens, je te laisse les biscuits par terre. »

Le gamin posa sa petite pile de gâteaux dans l'herbe sans quitter l'animal des yeux puis il commença à reculer prudemment. Le chien ne se préoccupa pas des sucreries laissées à son intention et avança en direction du garçon sans cesser de grogner. Quand il s'aperçut que le mastiff n'était pas attaché à sa niche, le petit déglutit avant de laisser échapper un couinement apeuré.

« Gen...Gentil le chien...Je voulais pas t'embêter...Je...Je m'en vais...Coucher d'accord ? Gentil chien... »

C'est alors que l'animal bondit vers le gamin qui détala en hurlant. Ne pouvant rejoindre l'endroit par lequel il était entré, le garçon couru en direction de l'autre bout du jardin dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'échapper au chien qui le poursuivait en aboyant et n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper. Il aperçut un pommier et accéléra pour avoir plus d'élan dans l'espoir de réussir à sauter pour attraper une branche qui ne lui semblait pas trop haute. Il y parvint du premier coup et se hissa dans l'arbre au moment où le mastiff bondissait sur lui toutes dents dehors. L'enfant hurla lorsqu'il sentit la gueule du chien se refermer sur son mollet. Par chance, l'animal lâcha prise et le petit grimpa du mieux qu'il pu au sommet de l'arbre afin d'être hors d'atteinte du chien qui se mit à tourner autour de l'arbre en aboyant frénétiquement. Passant ses bras autour de sa jambe blessé, le garçon s'installa contre le tronc et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en suçant son pouce. Il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû écouter sa mère et se mit à pleurer en priant pour que l'on vienne vite le chercher, n'ayant même pas la force d'appeler au secours.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, des bruits se firent entendre à l'autre bout du jardin et le voisin arriva suivi de la mère de l'enfant qui semblait affolée. L'homme parvint difficilement à mettre sa laisse au chien qui continuait à bondir en aboyant après l'enfant qu'on pouvait entendre geindre. La femme fixa le pommier en se mordant la lèvre avant de tourner un regard mi-effrayé, mi-agacé vers son voisin.

« Dépêchez vous ! Mon fils est coincé là-haut !  
-Ouais c'est bon ! grogna l'homme en donnant une tape sur la tête de son chien. Butch du calme ! Allez couché ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait dans mon jardin déjà votre morveux ?  
-Il a surement voulu jouer avec votre sale bête.  
-Ouais ben le panneau « Attention chien méchant » n'est pas fait pour les chiens justement ! Faudra lui apprendre à lire à votre gamin !  
-Taisez vous et descendez le de là ! Maman est là mon chéri ! On va venir te chercher, ne bouge pas.  
-Ma...maman...à l'aide...  
-Chut Heymans, on arrive. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait. Il a l'air terrifié.  
-Oui, laissez moi au moins le temps d'attraper l'échelle. Je vous jure ces sales gosses... »

L'homme grimpa dans le pommier et aida le garçon à descendre. Celui-ci se précipita en boitillant vers sa mère dés qu'il eut posé un pied à terre. Lorsqu'elle vit sa jambe blessée, elle poussa un cri de frayeur et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Le petit se mit à sangloter contre son épaule en tremblant.

« Ma...ma...mamaaaan ! Maman !  
-Chut.. C'est fini mon chéri, maman est là tout va bien.  
-Maman...sniff...maman... Le...le chien...il...il est méchant ! Il m'a mordu !.  
-Je sais mon chéri, je sais. Allez viens, je t'emmène à la maison : je vais nettoyer cette vilaine plaie et on appellera le docteur pour qu'il l'examine. Puis je vais te donner du chocolat. Tu veux du chocolat mon cœur ?  
-Oui...mais...mais...  
-Mais quoi mon chéri ?  
-Je veux plus de chien pour mon anniversaire ! C'est méchant les chiens ! Ils...ils me font peur !  
-D'accord mon chéri, pas de chien pour ton anniversaire.  
-C'est promis ?  
-Oui Heymans, c'est promis : on ne t'offrira pas de chien. »

**… …**

Ce matin là un hurlement de terreur résonna dans tout le QG d'Est City. Dans les bureaux de l'équipe Mustang, les hommes contemplaient Heymans Breda, perché tout en haut d'une armoire et tremblant de peur en désignant Black Hayate qui jappait doucement dans les bras de Fuery.

« Faites le sortir ! Tout de suite !  
-Voyons Lieutenant, vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? demanda le jeune adjudant en tentant de l'amadouer.  
-NON ! Faites partir ce monstre horrible tout droit venu des Enfers !  
-Je pense que dire que ce chien est un chien démoniaque est un poil exagéré. Bien sûr il y a des légendes sur des chiens issus du royaume des morts, mais il est fort peu probable que Black Hayate en fasse partie. C'est vrai : il ne ressemble pas du tout à ses créatures mythiques qui ont plusieurs têtes et crachent des flammes ou...  
-Falman ! Je ne veux pas un cours de mythologie sur tous les chiens monstrueux qui existent ! Je veux juste que vous fassiez sortir ce chien là !  
-Sérieusement Breda, t'en fais un peu trop.  
-Non ! Il a essayé de m'attaquer !  
-Mais pas du tout ! Il a juste posé sa patte sur votre genou pour quémander un morceau de votre beignet.  
-Ouais ! D'abord il bouffe mon beignet et ensuite c'est moi qu'il va mordre ! Sale bête ! Allez, faites sortir ce clebs !  
-Fuery je pense que tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te demande, ça serait plus simple. T'as qu'à l'emmener faire sa promenade.  
-D'accord Lieutenant » soupira l'adjudant en se dirigeant vers la porte en entrainant Black Hayate avec lui.

Havoc les regarda sortir avant de tourner les yeux vers le rouquin toujours perché sur son étagère. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette avant de secouer la tête d'un air blasé.

« Franchement mec, un jour faudra que tu nous expliques d'où te vient cette peur panique des chiens.  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Heymans Breda descendit difficilement de son perchoir avant de se rasseoir à son bureau en grommelant, puis il s'empara de son beignet délaissé. Mordant rageusement dans la pâtisserie, il jeta un regard noir à ses collègues. C'est vrai quoi : il n'avait pas à leur parler de ses traumatismes d'enfance.


	24. Et pourquoi pas d'abord ?

**Titre : **Et pourquoi pas d'abord ?  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **J'ai envie de vous laisser la surprise ^^  
**Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating :** K  
**Note : **Écrit pour Matsuyama avec le prompt « pourquoi pas » en réponse à mon meme bingo sur mon LJ

* * *

« Plus tard je serai Généralissime ! »

Les enfants tournèrent la tête vers la fillette blonde qui avait lancé cette affirmation d'une voix assurée. Un petit brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne peux pas devenir Généralissime !  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que t'es qu'une fille ! T'es censée faire des trucs de filles, comme de la couture ou des gâteaux. »

La fillette adressa un regard glacial à son adversaire avant de lui bondir dessus pour lui tordre le bras. Le garçonnet poussa un glapissement sous le coup de la douleur.

« Le fait que je sois une fille n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est d'être fort, et je suis plus forte que toi. »

Laissant échapper un reniflement méprisant, elle relâcha sa victime et remis de l'ordre dans sa robe. Puis, sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres enfants qui la fixaient d'un air apeuré, elle quitta la pièce. Le gamin martyrisé se tourna vers un garçon blond dont le sourire laissait deviner qu'il était habitué à ce genre de scène.

« Ta sœur est folle !  
- Mais non, elle est juste un peu bagarreuse.  
- Et en plus elle croit qu'elle sera Généralissime.  
- Si Olivia veut devenir Généralissime, elle deviendra Généralissime. Un Armstrong peut tout faire.  
- Sans blague ? Et toi, tu vas faire quoi alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être docteur... déclara pensivement le blondinet. Il s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir avant de se lever pour prendre la pose en annonçant d'une voix enthousiaste : Ou alors danseur étoile ! »

Les enfants se dévisagèrent en esquissant une moue dubitative. Après un moment passé à méditer ces projets d'avenir, ils haussèrent les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout.


	25. La vie est injuste

**Titre : **La vie est injuste  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **Roy Mustang et des soldats  
**Disclaimer** : Le plus grand séducteur d'Amétris ne m'appartient pas, ses soldats non plus  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note **: drabble écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« Le jour où il comprendra son métier, celui-là... » grommelle un soldat.

Les autres hommes tournent la tête vers le Colonel, toujours au téléphone avec l'une de ses trop nombreuses conquêtes – une certaine Lizbeth ou Elsa peut-être – au lieu de remplir la paperasse qui s'empile sur son bureau. A croire qu'il pense être payé pour passer la journée à flirter. Vivement que le Lieutenant Hawkeye revienne pour forcer ce fainéant à bosser.

Dégoutés, ils se remettent péniblement au travail en lui jetant des regards hargneux. Mustang a la gloire, les femmes et le pouvoir alors qu'ils triment à sa place. Décidément y a pas de justice !


	26. En amour comme à la guerre

**Titre :** En amour comme à la guerre  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **A l'origine c'est un drabble pour mf_100mots sur LJ avec pour thème « liquide », mais comme d'habitude je préfère le texte avant raccourcissement donc ici pas de drabble strict**  
Nombre de mots : **165 mots

* * *

En pénétrant dans son bureau, Frank Archer posa le pied dans une flaque de liquide répandu sur le sol. Un liquide visqueux. Et rouge. Levant les yeux au ciel, le Colonel fit son possible pour conserver son calme.

« Kimblee !  
- Un problème ?  
- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'alchimiste jeta un regard désintéressé au sang pointé du doigt par son supérieur avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ça ? C'est le nouveau sergent qu'on nous a envoyé.  
- Et ?  
- Il était enrhumé et n'arrêtait pas de renifler, c'était très agaçant. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, ce ne sont pas les soldats qui manquent après tout.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tous les tuer avant la guerre.  
- Bon d'accord ce coup-ci j'ai un peu exagéré, reconnu l'alchimiste avant d'ajouter avec une voix susurrante : Tu veux peut-être me punir ? »

Archer soupira en songeant que les subterfuges de Kimblee étaient décidément de moins en moins discrets.


End file.
